Princess of Taken
by NRMania
Summary: After the Dreadnaught's destruction after Oryx's surprising defeat, a forgotten Willbreaker was dropped into a forest. after the time of Guardians was a Myth Willbreaker is found by a child of lost light, her inner darkness is drained and she is awoken anew. Experimental, also has side story, Echoes of Naruko! Sequel Released, Read 'It's A Taken World!
1. The Log That Was Oh so Pro

Naruko: Princess of the Taken

Prologue

*Dreadnaught, Rings of Saturn*

The Hunter fired his last shots of Hand Cannon into Oyrx, the Taken King while his Warlock teammate prepared a void grenade. The grenade wasn't needed, one of the shots hit Oryx's hand at exactly the right time, making his blade, Willbreaker, fall out of his hand, and clatters onto the boned ground. This gave The Titan time to throw a Hammer of Sol, which struck Oryx. In a cry of pain, Oryx, like the rest of the hive they had defeated, turned to dust.

The Fireteam was surprised, that was it?

"The Whispers, they have gone silent!" murmured Eris.

"I've gotten reports from the other guardians, the Blight of the Taken is retreating, and most of the hive is going dormant!" Cayde-6 Exclaimed.

It seemed, to the Fireteam and the Vanguard watching, that the fight between the light and dark, was almost over.

*Timeskip*

They were right, after Oryx's surprising defeat the Kabal and Fallen retreated from the system, the Taken disappeared and the Hive seemed to sink into the deepest depths. The Vex also went to wherever they came from. Guardians were of no use to the traveller anymore and the light used to revive them became scarce, years later Guardians were a mere myth and the traveller became something new. A tree they started calling a God Tree, the Shinju

What of the Dreadnaught, the location of Oryx's demise? It was of no use to the Vanguard and was a danger to earth, so it was destroyed and the pieces flew into the darkest depths of space. There was one thing forgotten, Oryx's blade, the Willbreaker, while its power grew dormant and it was thrown into space and somehow made its way to earth, landing in a forest, changing the creatures that started to live in it and giving the forest itself an ominous feeling. This forest would later be known as The Forest of Death.

This is where our story will truly begin.


	2. Chapter 1: Suddenly It Changes!

Princess of Taken

Chapter One: Suddenly it changes!

*Forest of Death, Five years after Kyuubi attack*

Naruko was scared.

While others would think that someone having fear is bad, and would try to solve the problem, this time they wanted to cause more.

They wanted revenge.

And when they got their pound of flesh they left her here.

In the forest filled with low chain animals growing to sizes unnaturally large (giant rabbits might be cute, but those two front teeth bite through freaking trees!).

Naruko ran. Fear was all she knew.

'Happiness was not for monsters' the villagers said.

So they stopped her from having it, she did not know the meaning of the word.

Naruko found herself in a cave. She kept running. The twists and turns made her lost. She ran into a clearing, her sprint coming to a halt. It was lucky she had even made it this far.

She looked around, the grass was a dark green and the walls somehow drained the light from the world and gave out some sort of strange not-light in return.

In the middle of the room was a large stone sword stuck deeply into the ground, about three times the size of short Naruko.

Naruko shuffled towards it. Something deep inside her was trying to stop her, but she didn't want to stop. She slowly raised her hand towards the blade's hilt, and grabbed it. The feeling inside her stopped as her world turned to black.

*?*

Fear.

For the first time in its long life Kyuubi felt fear.

The last thing it wanted to feel when awaking for the first time in this new cage was the drain of its power, it tried to spread a negative emotion to the feeling, trying to get its container to stop, but she powered through it as if she felt more than it before.

The drain was stronger as its container moved to the item, and finally it stopped. The Kyuubi's power was gone, yet it still lived. Something deep inside was awakening... or... reawakening? The Kyuubi felt something pure inside itself as it changed into something new, or maybe it was old?

*Forest of Death's not-light clearing*

The Kyuubi felt life, felt light, felt new.

She sat upright and looked around, and saw something that made her jump.

A small child with hair glowing with the nothingness of the void, wearing nothing but rags and resting on a large sword. She sensed that the blade contained her old power, which it was adding to its own reserves and in connection, the child's.

The child was nothing but skin and bones. Shivering and mumbling in her rest. Kyuubi slowly stood up, not wanting the child to wake. It didn't work out too well though, as Kyuubi usually walked on all fours and was shaped like an animal, so she fell and landed with a dull thud, Kyuubi lifts her head to see the sight of the child being jolted awake. At the first the child looked around with lifeless cyan eyes, confused. Eventually she found sight of Kyuubi and stared in fear.

*focus Naruko*

Naruko looked at the pretty lady, thinking of how nice her hair is, a strange blue almost crackling with the power of the storms, and eyes a stormy cloud grey.

And she does what she does best. She got scared and said the first thing she says to anyone,

"I'm sorry for being such a monster, will my pain make you better? It's alright, I can handle it."

Naruko gets confused at the next sight she sees but her fear remains, slowly the pretty lady gets up, as if she has never stood up before and shuffles toward her, she braced for the impact, the pain, but felt nothing like that, she felt a hand go through her hair instead, the fear increased, the only time anyone did that the masked defenders came and hurt her a lot afterwards for being a monster.

"No! Please don't send the masked men to hurt me more; I'll be a good monster." Naruko mumbles out quietly.

"Shh, don't worry little one, I will protect you now, no more pain." A soft voice replies, Naruko opens her eyes to the kind smile of the pretty lady.

"Protect?" Naruko whispered.

"Yes, I will make sure you're safe." The pretty lady says kindly.

"Why protect a monster? Aren't there others that need protection from someone like me?" Naruko cries out

"You are no monster, all I see is a child who needs to be protected from the darkness of the world, who needs a guardian, which I can be for you." The pretty lady replies

For the first time Naruko felt a positive emotion, hope.

*focus change Kyuubi*

The Kyuubi knew this was the right thing to do, it could sense its old-new energy being kept inside the child, meaning that it was its previous container. Kyuubi could also sense its energy purifying any of the blade's energy that was seeping into the child, Naruko if she remembered from when she was being sealed for the third time, no matter how out of it she was. A child like this needed to learn the good of the world to counteract the dark it could harness, because if she did anything wrong, this world would fall.

Kyuubi picked up Naruko in her arms and the sword strangely turned into just a hilt, which she also picked up and placed it on top of Naruko. She took gentle steps, as she was still having trouble walking on her new legs, the world seemed so different so close to the ground. She slowly made her way round the tunnels until she reached the main forest and she made her way to a safer location.

Strangely, none of the animals followed them and just watched from afar, their instincts not letting them to attack.

 **Okay, so that was true chapter one, if it disappoints you please go ahead and throw those flames, I probably need it, my previous attempts to make fanfictions did not turn out so well...**

 **Anyway, I want you to talk to me about these two ideas I had, should Naruko age? I thought about it and I had this idea of a cute chibi running around dragging a large sword behind her, but I feel like some of you would not like this idea.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this.**

 **NRMania, returning to orbit.**


	3. Chapter 2: Naruko Ahh-ahh Saviour of The

Princess of Taken

Chapter Two: Naruko! Ahh-ahh Savior of The Rookies!

*Hokage Tower, Seven Years after Naruko's Disappearance*

The Third Hokage sighed deeply as he signed another piece of paperwork, after the seven years of Naruko's disappearance the search still yielded no results; he didn't even know how bad her living conditions were and what was happening until she wasn't there anymore. He was shocked with how she was treated and felt as if he betrayed her father, the Fourth Hokage. The Third sighed once again and suddenly heard a bang that shocked him out of his thoughts.

"Ma'am you can't go in there right now, lord Hokage is-GAHK" The secretary seemed to stopped mid sentence

"I don't care! I need to speak to him, if he even attempts what he is thinking there will be some serious problems!" The other voice screamed out.

The Hokage smiled, he could get out of doing paperwork, even for a short time!

He stood up and opened the door to see the sight of his secretary on the ground being strangled by Anko Mitarashi, the Snake Mistress of Konoha.

*Focus Anko*

Anko was brought out of her secretary bloodlust by an attention grabbing cough; The Hokage was there at his door, watching the tussle. She got up and looked sheepish, before remembering why she was there.

"Hokage-Sama, I need to speak with you in your office, I have a few problems."

She was brought into the office and as soon as the doors closed she blew up.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, USING THAT FOREST FOR THE EXAMS IS SUICIDE NOW! SINCE SEVEN YEARS AGO IT HAS BEEN CHANGING, THE ANIMALS ARE GETTING MORE AGRESSIVE AND WORKING TOGETHER, I'M EVEN HAVING TROUBLE AND YOU WANT TO SEND IN WEAK GENINS?"

Yes, since the blade has awakened once again the forest animals turned into taken, causing a lot of problems for the select few who train there, Anko being one of them.

"Now Mitarashi-san, I am sure they can handle it-"Anko was making a habit out of cutting people off.

"No they can't! THE ANIMALS FREAKING SHOOT FIRE AND CLONE THEMSELVES, HAVE YOU EVER SEEN GIANT RABBIT SWARMS? I HAVE, THEY NEVER STOP!" Anko looked like she was losing her mind.

"All part of the plan, we are showing how dangerous the forest can be to the other villages, making our village look better due to the strength of our defences!" The Hokage said. Anko knew she couldn't change his mind, politics was confusing to her.

"Alright, but don't take my warning lightly, something is going on in that forest and don't blame me when we lose any of our precious ninja." Anko left the room... through the window.

*timeskip, after first exam*

"Alright brats, this is the Forest of Death, a while ago this would have been simple, but seven years ago everything went crazy, so your numbers will go down by a large lot, I can guarantee that." Anko said in with a manic grin, she then pulled out a large wad of papers.

"I need you to sign these; they basically say something along the lines of 'it isn't Konoha's fault that you died'. You will also need one of these scrolls, complete a pair or you ain't getting outa there" Slowly, the genins signed the papers and got a scroll, afterwards the teams made their way to the gates.

Then it started

*little bit o' timeskip and a focus change*

Sasuke and Sakura, the rookies of the year and a rare two man team, made their way through the forest at a short sprint, unknowing to another two following them, each for different reasons.

Eventually one of their followers jumped in, causing the other to tilt their head.

"The last Uchiha in my grasp, Kukukuku hello Sasuke-kun" Said mysterious follower #1.

"Heh, you think you can defeat me? I'm an Uchiha!" Sasuke said cockily.

"I should be asking you the same thing, for I am Orochimaru!" (WHAT A FREAKING SURPRISE?!) Said the man known as Orochimaru.

From this moment, Sasuke knew, he messed up. The rookies braced themselves as the Snake Sannin to pounce.

Nothing came, because as Orochimaru was making his move, a flash of light flew past and cut him cleanly in half.

"What a shame, for someone as high in the ranks as you, I would have expected much more of a fight." Said a female voice, around the same age as the rookies. The rookies did not have to look for long, as in the same place Orochimaru was standing, there was another.

She wore a red robe covered in some sort of chitin, her eyes glowing strange, otherworldly Cyan and atop her otherworldly void hair was a strange crown made of the same chitin as the armour.

She slowly walked over to the two rookies; Sakura took note of just a blade hilt in her hand, if she has just a hilt, what cut into Orochimaru? Sasuke stood prepared still, his new Sharingan swirling slowly.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, his hand twitching at his kunai pouch.

"Me? I'm the kid who just saved your life, the one who could end it if she wanted to. I'm Naruko." Said the girl they now knew as Naruko, "I'm surprised you made it this deep without running into any taken animals, you don't seem to have a scratch on you, I'm impressed."

"Taken?" Sakura asked, always the first try and gain knowledge, anything to help her Sasuke-kun.

"You stay here, and you'll meet em' soon enough." Said Naruko, avoiding a clear answer, "I suggest you leave this area soon, there's no-one else nearby."

"Kukuku, but I'm not finished yet." Came a voice they never wanted to hear again, the spot where the two halves of Orochimaru were was instead covered in mud.

Naruko held the hilt in a two-handed stance, as if there was a blade there.

"A clone huh? Should have expected that, a snake always finds a way to slither away." Naruko said.

"Indeed, and I'm interested now, let me see what makes you tick!" From the trees Orochimaru charged, sword ready.

 **I AM LEAVING YOU ON THIS CLIFF.**

 **Anyway, how'ed you like them apples? Are you tingling in anticipation? I know I am.**


	4. Chapter 3: That Was Easy

Princess of Taken

Chapter 3: That Was Easy.

Orochimaru lunged at high speeds, only for his sword to be met by another, in the place of the hilt there was a blade made of a strange metallic stone, the darkness that seeped out of it seemed to fog the area.

Orochimaru smirked and started cackling. They both traded swipes at each-other when suddenly Naruko laughed and jumped backwards before disappearing into the fog.

"Well, you guys wanted to know what the Taken were, here they are!" Naruko's voice echoed out from the fog.

From the fog animals of titanic size stomped in, their bodies black as night and twitching, a single glowing light on their head signified and eye. At the sight of these creatures the genin saw Orochimaru was distracted and bolted.

Orochimaru cackled once again and said,

"You think mere beasts can kill me? I am a Sannin! I will face these creatures with creatures of my own!"

Orochimaru bit into his finger and summoned a large snake, which caused Naruko to giggle childishly.

"Ohhh, I wonder?" Naruko said gleefully as a strange orb appeared and roped in the snake summon. "Yes, I can take these! Thanks for the minion!"

"What!" Orochimaru shouted angrily as an orb of otherworldly black orb flashed and out came the summon; this time coloured a deep black with one glowing white eye, it also twitched uncontrollably.

"Yes, your cute summon animal is now mine, thanks for giving me a path to the summon realms, I can go take the rest of them now. But for now, I will take YOU!" Naruko laughed wildly as Orochimaru was dragged into the nothingness.

*Location change, Sound Village*

In complete sync, those with the curse mark vanished from our reality, except for two

*Inside the tower in the forest*

Anko Mitarashi suddenly felt an intense pain in her neck as the curse mark changed and was charged with Taken power; a voice reverberated through her head,

"I'll just leave you here, but remember who you belong to now, my cute little snake."

Anko wondered what she was just forced into as she shivered.

*with Sasuke and Sakura*

The rookies were almost out of energy as they ran as far as they could from the 'fight' between the two titanic forces, not even knowing the 'fight' lasted not very long. They stopped in a defendable area and fell to their knees, completely worn out.

"I think we got away." Sakura said between breaths.

"I don't think so!" A familiar voice said as a strange ball of light floated in front of them. In a flash a strange looking copy of Naruko stood.

"What!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yo chill! I'm just an echo, something to extend the princess' will, I don't have as much power as the princess but I got enough to keep you in line, you guys act as if I'm not here." Said the echo of Naruko, before turning back into a ball of light and floating off to somewhere nearby, "Oh yeah, if you're looking for the other scroll, a guy has been turning people into piles of goo, around here is one that holds the scroll you're looking for. Thank me later."

The rookies were both confused and scared.

*Timeskip*

Eventually the rookies of the year made it through, with the echo silently following without anyone's knowledge of it except for the two genin.

(Fights are exactly the same, with Kiba winning due to no other opponent.)

The Echo of Naruko made its way around the village in ball form, collecting knowledge for its creator, eventually it found something that peaked its interest, a hidden base underneath the village, filled with emotionless drones following the orders of a man named Danzo. The Echo knew this could be of use so sent the info to the true Naruko then made its way back to watch the other rookies. From a safe location Naruko was laughing childishly with her information on the army under Konoha and got to work Taking them as her own,

Because what was a leader without their army?

 **Alright, so while it was a bit shorter, I decided to use what one of the reviews said, an omake!**

*adventures of the Oversized Sword Wielding Chibi Taken Princess... part one?*

As an unaging Naruko dragged Willbreaker through the forest, she heard a commotion. A powerful ninja was preying on some young genin. With a childish laugh she dragged Willbreaker in the direction of combat. She would not reach the battle until the stronger ninja bit into one of the genin's necks and left a strange mark, Naruko's childish mind made her shout something that would have made the great Oryx sweat drop

"Stranger Danger!"

Orochimaru wanted to snap whoever said that but decided he was dreaming about immortality again when he saw a young girl with a giant sword and oversized robes waving her arms about calling for a pretty lady to come help with a paedophile.

Because sometimes, mad scientist ninjas dream too.

It also helps to get high on fumes from experimental immortality serums.


	5. Chapter 4: I Feel Pretty!

Princess of Taken

Chapter Four: I feel pretty!

*Hokage office*

At this very moment, we watch the wild paperwork hunting in its natural habitat, the desk. This time the predator is hunting a wild hoka- what do you mean this isn't a nature channel show? WELL F*** YOU TOO THE-

The Hokage stamped was stamping another piece of paperwork when he heard a familiar confrontation of receptionist and Anko, though this time it was a little bit different.

"Ma'am you can't go in there, he is busy!"

"Okay, just let him know I'm waiting out her- WAIT WHY AM I SPEAKING SO NICELY, NOW I KNOW SOMETHING IS WRONG, GET ME THE GODAMN HOKAGE OR I WILL FINISH REMOVING THE AIR FROM YOUR LUN- yes, I don't think I can wait, this is something rather urgent."

The Hokage ran to the door and let it slammed it open, on the other side was Anko sitting on a chair with a strange smile on her face that sometimes switched into an angry-panicked look, there was also a strange glow in her eyes and she twitched sometimes. At the slamming of the door Anko switched back into the panicked look and rushed into the office.

"Lord Hokage something happened to the curse mark, it's changed! There was this voice talking to me and- no we shouldn't talk about that dear, the princess would not be happy speaking so ill of her, we could get in trou- see what I mean! My mind suddenly flicks a switch and I'm like a proper lady! Get someone with knowledge of seals quickly- yes such knowledge would be good for the princess, a person of such skill would be great for the guard! Nice thinking darker me- no that's not what I meant!" Anko rushed out, changing from the strange smile and anger-panic. Suddenly the strange smile seemed to lock on her face as she bowed deeply.

"I am sorry to say this Lord Hokage, I would like to be put into the ninja reserves, don't worry everything is fine, the curse mark has made no changes, in fact it seems to have gone completely! I have to go now, just remember, everything is fine! I have to go now, such attire I am wearing isn't appropriate for someone like me."

And with that, a changed Anko jumped out the window gracefully.

It should be obvious that the Hokage knew something was wrong and called the Anbu Cat to follow her.

*Inside Anko's mind*

The Anko most people know was trapped inside her own mind with some tape over her mouth. While the other was choosing very maid-ish clothing to look good when serving her princess.

Eventually Anko got the tape off her mouth and started commenting on the clothes the other Anko was choosing.

"That doesn't even look good on us!"

"Pink is not a good colour on my body, try purple!"

"Now you're just doing this to torture me!"

Eventually Anko just sat there mumbling no to certain choices. Eventually she screamed "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Silly me, I'm you!" answered the nicer Anko.

"You are me? Thats impossible!" The 'real' Anko said.

"Thats easy, the little curse mark on your neck sealed your nicer feelings and when it was filled with taken energy I leeched from it, letting me finally take hold of our body! Don't worry though; you will get your time again other me! Just when you're needed."

"Those are utter lies! You're just a fake!" Anko said, but deep inside knew it was the truth.

And so the 'real' Anko was locked away by the nicer copy.

*Forest of Death, the most secretest of places*

Naruko was modifying some of her Taken minions, specifically, summoning birds. She previously modified regular Forest birds with the ability to share their eyes with her, but the other summon birds had so many other bonuses she could use, like their summoning abilities could be modified with the warping effect of the old taken to go into different universes! She called the normal taken birds "Watchers" so she would run with the same name for these new ones; she would call them "Eternal Watchers".

Sending them out would have to wait though, while new universes meant new special Taken, there were many other things to go through.

Like some Uzumaki scrolls that Danzo and Orochimaru were "borrowing" from the her homeland

Naruko was finding nothing of interest until something caught her eye, some information on her mother, Kushina.

What she found said as followed,

*start information*

When Kushina was found with the so called "chakra chains" tests were run to see the extent of her abilities. The tests showed that while most of the chain's energy was indeed made of chakra, the rest was made of some sort of purple light.

When this was told to the leader, he ran off into the forbidden part of the library and came back with an old book; nothing was translatable except for some strange words, "Guardian", "Light", "Hunter" and "Shadowshot"

We were told that these were texts from before the time where the god tree was in its seed form.

Could it be that Kushina has awakened some of these old "light" powers from long ago?

Who knows?

Maybe she will awaken more?

Signed

***** Uzumaki

*end information*

Naruko was indeed surprised, from what Kyuubi recalled from her time scattered memories "Shadowshot" was an ability that tied enemies together, and many other things if chosen to.

Naruko suddenly thought of something.

Where was Kyuubi?

 **ITS OVER**

 **Yeah, this S*** is getting kinda deep, if I do say so myself.**

" **Eternal Watchers" is a key for something that I might write later, I'll probably call it "Echoes of Naruko" and it will probably consist of Naruko Echoes travelling to worlds and using their powers to take weakened villains and bend them to be much stranger. With that side story it will probably be ideas coming from you guys so if you want "Echoes of Naruko" soon, TELL ME, I ALREADY HAVE A FEW OF MY OWN.**

 **Anyway.**

 **NRmania returning to orbit once again.**

 **PEACE**


	6. Chapter 5: Tactical, Espionage, Action

Princess of Taken

Chapter Five: Tactical Espionage Action, also nya-ing

At this very moment Kyuubi was in fact doing a little spy work, over the years she made a name of herself in the bingo books as "Vex Stormcaller". One of these was kills was in fact on one of the Akatsuki, Kisame. After the kill she took his ring and made it into their ranks as Itachi's teammate to make up for Kisame's death.

The time she spent there really gave her some good information, which included many of the member's skills and weaknesses and plans for the tailed beasts and the "peace" they were trying to go for.

Now it was time for her to bail out.

And to cause some damage doing so.

*Akatsuki base, wherever the F*** that is.*

*Boom*

"What the F*** was that?" Hidan asked

"It seems Vex is destroying the base" Zetsu said uncaringly from behind him.

"Why the F*** is she doing that!" Hidan exclaimed.

Just then Vex burst down the door to the room covered in dust.

"Sorry about this, nothing personal, just destroying you guys and plundering the women!" Kyuubi, who now called herself Vex said casually while floating off the ground crackling with electric energy.

"HOLY SH-" Hidan was zapped into a crisp and fell to the ground.

"Why would you plunder the women? There is only one other woman in the group including yo-" Zetsu was turned all black (totally not racist, I swear.)

Just then Konan ran in, hearing the commotion and was instantly tazed by a grenade thrown by a now uncharged Vex.

"Job is done, time to plunder!" Vex said to herself as she picked up an electrified Konan. She also decided to take Hidan as well for no reason.

*later, when Vex is long gone*

"So she just suddenly karate chopped you and blew up half the base?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes."

"Took Konan and Hidan?"

Itachi nods.

"Stole our carpet and replaced it with the words 'I was totally Kyuubi this whole time, you got Wrecked!'"

Itachi once again nods.

"Well, darn, I paid good money for that carpet." Kakuzu said angrily.

Itachi sighed.

*Konoha*

Anbu operative Cat, real name Yugao Uzuki was following Anko through the Forest of Death.

Yugao thought she was doing relatively well actually sneaking around when Anko stopped walking, turned around and blew out a strange mist. Yugao caught one wiff of it and suddenly zonked out.

Anko giggled to herself, a gift for the princess! She knew Yugao might not accept it now, but the princess would treat her right.

Anko snapped her fingers in front of Yugao's face and said,

"Take off your mask!"

Yugao nodded robotically and took off her Anbu mask.

"Good! Now from now on you will follow the orders of the princess, also put these on!"

Anko pulled out a pair of cat ears, which Yugao took and put on. Anko giggled,

"You will also, while not on mission, be compelled to say 'nya' and act very much like a cat."

Yugao robotically nodded once again and 'nya'ed quietly. Anko giggled again. She then snapped her fingers and Yugao fell slowly fell to the ground, only to be caught and put over Anko's shoulder.

Anko started making her way to the princess again.

*with Naruko in her secret base.*

Naruko was once again working on her Taken forces, this time working watching through the eyes of a Taken Watcher that hitchhiked on the original taken summon snake's reverse summon back into their realm. She recently took control of Manda, the snake boss and commandeered the rest of the snakes, creating a new type of Taken, the Seeper. Taken Seepers can turn into poison that can flow into the bloodstream and kill their target before returning. Eternals could turn into a poisoned mist that could eat anything!

Naruko decided it was time to get off her backside and climbed out of her throne-like chair and walked out of the chamber, only to be met with the woman with the prototype curse mark, Anko, she recalled, carrying a woman over her shoulder with a pleased look on her face.

"Hello princess! I brought a gift for you!" Anko said cheerfully.

Naruko just stood there, confused for a while.

"Umm, alright, thanks?" Naruko finally said, "Come inside, Anko."

"Oh thank you princess!" Anko said, overjoyed that she was asked in by her princess and walked inside the chamber, following Naruko.

"So, what exactly lead to this? I've been working on other things." Naruko asked after sitting back on her throne-like chair.

"Well, I'm the lighter side of Anko that was locked away with the curse mark! I rode on the changes you made and took control of the body! I am happy to serve you in any way princess!" Anko said, happy to answer any of her princess' questions.

"Umm, okay then, and the lady over your shoulder?" Naruko asked.

"Oh! This is Yugao, she was ordered to follow me! I used some of my new powers to take control of her, she should follow you now, I of course added a few commands of my own that I thought would cause you some happiness." Anko replied.

"Well alright then, I'll have to check that later, just put her in the corner over there." Naruko came out with. Anko nodded and placed a cat ear wearing Yugao in the corner of the relatively large room.

"Anything else for you princess?" Anko asked politely.

"Just, go choose a room and I'll think of something later." Naruko said.

Anko nodded and left the room swiftly.

Naruko sunk back into the chair in thought.

Anko the maid?

She can handle that.

Naruko started laughing silently, which eventually lead to a loud, childish laugh.

 **Okay then that was weird.**

 **I should make some notes here in some stuff I couldn't find anywhere to fit it into.**

 **Naruko turned the place she found Willbreaker into a whole cave-castle thing, with separate rooms and a special chamber that has her throne in. No one has found it due to no one wanted to go that deep into the forest due to the higher threats.**

 **So yeah**

 **NRMania going to orbit.**

 **Cya**


	7. Chapter 6: El Problemo!

Princess of Taken

Chapter Six: El Problemo?!

While waiting for anything special to happen, the Echo of Naruko sent to watch over the rookies of the year decided to mess with some other people, or get some more people to convert.

And so, the trolling began.

*A random training ground.*

"Alright, Gaara is going to be one tough opponent due to his sand armour, so I am going to teach you the Chidori." Kakashi said nonchalantly as he held his 'work of pure genius' in his hand.

At this moment a ball of light swooped past and the little orange book flew out his hand. That ball of light then floated to the book on the floor and placed it on top of itself.

And the chase began, with Kakashi running out the training ground chasing a ball with a book on top of it, leaving Sasuke alone. He pulled out a book of his own.

'how to get rid of fangirls, written by Minato Namikaze'

*Hot springs, girl side*

A perverted giggle was heard by a ball of light. The Echo of Naruko, with Kakashi still on its tail, dropped the 'work of art' on top of the giggling man, while at the same time Kakashi was jumping after it.

This jump caused both the perverted man and the man reading the perverted book breaking into the fence between them and the pervert hating women.

Their screams could be heard throughout the village, men bowed their heads in mourning while the women cheered.

*later, in a weapons store*

Tenten sighed as another customer left the store with their purchase; this was what happened in her spare time. Watch a store, sell some stuff and check the stock.

She wanted to make something never seen before, a weapon so crazy that she would worship the being who gave her such a special material to create such a weapon.

She was so out of it that she said it out loud, with a certain echo floating silently through the store.

Worship huh? Well that's agreeable!

A strange crashing sound was heard from outside the store. Tenten went out to see the commotion.

Someone threw a large piece of stone at the building's wall with a note attached to it.

"Taken Iron, infused with ancient energies." Tenten said to herself as she picked up the rock.

Something about the rock compelled her, to make something out of it!

The store could take a little early closing! It was time to get to work.

The Echo laughed from an alleyway nearby, yes. You shall worship the giver of the material.

You will know of the princess in time.

*Yamanaka flower store*

Ino Yamanaka sighed as she the family store. While she loved flowers, she would rather be trying to win over her Sasuke. She would do anything to get him!

The inner thoughts going outside disease was spreading throughout Konoha, and a familiar Echo heard another person's wish.

Trying to win someone over ehh? I can work with that!

Ino was brought back to the world when a chime went through the store; she gave the usual welcome and the usual "would you like assistance" with fake cheerfulness.

It was then she noticed the book in the woman's hand.

'How to get the best lover possible, by Aphrodite.'

"Umm, yes I don't have very much money, you see my fiancé is in hospital and I would like to get some flowers for them, would it be possible to trade this book for some?" The woman said, placing the book on the counter.

The opportunity was too good to pass up.

Ino watched as the lady walked out the store, some white and black roses in hand. She then looked at the book on the counter.

She opened it. It was a gold mine on good information.

She would get her Sasuke in no time?

The Echo laughed quietly as she smelled the roses.

The book would help get a good lover yes.

But not the one you want... yet.

*Hospital*

Hinata Hyuga sat in silence; just earlier her younger sister came in with her father and said how useless she was.

She could not find herself to cry.

No matter how much she wanted to. There were no more tears left.

Just then a nurse came in with some fresh flowers and a small card.

"These came in for you, looks like someone has a secret admirer." The nurse said as she left the room.

Hinata sighed, the flowers wouldn't help.

At least they smelled nice.

Black and White Roses, nice combination.

Once again, the Echo laughed.

She would have her confidence soon.

And more.

*The most secretest of cave castles*

The real Naruko gave a giggle as she sent her Eternal Watchers into the multiverse and beyond.

Soon she would have some special Taken, maybe she could try taking them partially, side effects go pretty crazy if a person is not completely taken.

 **Yeah... that Echo tho. Messing with the other rookie females and Kakashi.**

 **Messing with Kakashi was requested, so I put that in there, and I wanted the takenpedia to be filled with some more SCs (special conversion) so I gave some more chances for it to happen.**

 **If you haven't seen the takenpedia, check out my profile. The takenpedia is changed every chapter if something new is found!**

 **That last event also meant one thing, the ECHOES OF NARUKO SIDE STORY.**

 **Coming soon to a fanfiction profile near you.**

 **First chapter will probably be something to do with Shovel Knight.**

 **Anyway, NrMania returning to orbit.**


	8. Chapter 7: Ninjas Are Kinda Like Dinosau

Princess of Taken

Chapter Seven: Ninjas Are Kinda Like Dinosaurs.

*Day of the final Chunnin exam event*

The final fights were on, as civilians and ninja alike were flowing into the arena.

But for now, we shall focus on three that are important.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

After Tenten worked with the Taken Iron and forged a blade, she felt something missing inside herself and found that the emptiness went away when she kept the sword on her person, which she did at all times now.

What she didn't know, was that her life force was now sealed within it and she wouldn't die as long as it wasn't broken, she could even use another person's body if someone takes the sword off her, even if she is clueless of this fact.

Ino found herself getting addicted to gaining knowledge about the mind, emotions and how to control them. She also started training much harder in her clan's abilities.

What she had no clue of, was that her mind, while still complete, could fracture many times, giving her the ability to take control of multiple people with ease.

After getting out of the hospital she found plants a lot more comforting then they had before and began talking to them as if they were people. She also started finding the names and uses of all of them and her confidence started growing.

What she had no knowledge of was that the plants were listening, and would do anything to assist their mistress in her battles from now on.

*All battle happen exactly the same except the fight with Neji, who fought Kiba and won.*

And then the fight between Gaara and Sasuke began.

The Taken Watcher sending the event to Naruko was commanded to fly to the Kage Stand, to listen in to the conversation happening between Sarutobi and Taken Orochimaru, disguised as the Sand Kage, who was in fact dead for quite some time.

"Your son is quite skilled in combat" The Third Hokage said after taking in a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"As is your last Uchiha." A disguised Snake Sannin replied.

From her location Naruko sweat-dropped, this is what all powerful ninja do in secret? Compare little chibi ninja?

Now she thought that cancelling the invasion was a bad idea, everything was boring!

If only something interesting would happen.

Suddenly she realized she probably just jinxed it.

*Boom*

The villagers ran around in panic as explosives were dropped from the sky.

Ships of varied types flew down and dropped their infantry.

Naruko used her vast knowledge of the forces of darkness to work out what they were.

Fallen.

Cabal.

Working together to attack earth, starting with this village.

What else could go wrong?

A large crash happed as the mixed enemies dropped from the now gaping hole in the ceiling in Naruko's chamber.

"I just had to jinx myself harder didn't I?!" Shouted Naruko as she cut the Watcher's link and picked up Willbreaker from beside her.

"How dare you wreck my chamber! Yknow how hard it is to break through darkness infused stone without explosives?"

A Fallen Captain shrugged his shoulders as he aimed his shrapnel launcher.

Naruko just growled.

*a few minutes later*

A dusty Anko in a maid suit ran into the chamber.

"Princess! Enemies have broken into the base! We have to get rid of..." Anko didn't finish as she looked at the pile of Alien Corpses surrounding her princess.

"I know." Naruko said simply, "I can handle it, just get to cleaning."

"Yes Ma'am, but where are you going?" Anko asked as she watched her princess walk away.

"To make myself known at last, they are going to need my knowledge to face this enemy and I won't let my cure for boredom die!" She said as she sprinted out the chamber.

Anko sighed as she pulled out a broom and looked at the alien corpses bleeding onto the floor.

"I guess I better get to work, I'm thinking that this place won't be as empty as it is now."

*Kage stand*

The Third Hokage watched in surprise as a now undisguised Orochimaru cut through the mysterious enemy.

"Why are you helping me?" Sarutobi asked seriously. His old apprentice said nothing as he cut through some of the smaller enemies rushing into the room.

"He won't answer you." A voice called from behind him, he turned to see Naruko floating through into the room through the window. "Not unless he is ordered to."

"Who are you?" The Aged Leaf Kage asked suspiciously.

"I understand that you don't remember me, we met only once." Naruko said simply as she shot a blast of energy at a group of infantry charging them. "I'm Naruko, Princess of the Taken and the ex-container of the Kyuubi, nice to see you for the second time, I hope it doesn't end up like the one before."

The Aged Ninja fainted.

*with the SC rookies*

Tenten felt herself grow stronger as her blade seemed to drain the fog rising from some of the enemies. She chuckled darkly as she succumbed to her new bloodlust, her eyes glowing with white light. She charged further into the battle.

Ino watched in interest as she felt parts of her mind inhabit the strange creatures, Cabal and Fallen she noted, grabbing parts of the knowledge from their now possessed minds. She split her mind further and placed the pieces into the larger aliens.

Hinata felt the plantlife around her obey her thoughts as branches grabbed and strangled the smaller targets, she smirked lightly as a much larger tree pulled a leader into the ground with its roots.

They all had one other thought though.

'My sword hunts in your name, my princess.'

'My mind seeks further approval from you, my princess'

'My new brothers and sisters assist you, my princess, as will I.'

*A clearing*

Sasuke was worn out; sure, the actual invading force was dangerous.

But they had nothing on a tailed beast.

Like this one here, on a rampage.

An infinite amount of Chidoris could do nothing to a giant being made of sand.

Sasuke knew he messed up trying to do something against it.

"I go for a year and my youngest sister is destroying the yard. Great." Said a voice dripping with annoyance.

Vex, known to many others as Kyuubi, was back.

Carrying a carpet and two Akatsuki members she had been keeping knocked out with electricity for the journey.

And she was annoyed.

 **Alright, ok, alright alright, ok.**

 **Yeah, that is my plan.**

 **The invasion replaced with a different invasion.**

 **You know what they say.**

 **Ninja are like Dinosaurs, things from space wanna kill them.**

 **I mean the ten tails was in the moon, which was in space.**

 **And Madara uses a meteor attack.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Returning to orbit.**

 **Cya.**


	9. Chapter 8: Sibling Rivalry, Fo' Realz

Princess of Taken

Chapter Eight: Sibling Rivalry, Fo' Realz.

Vex knew her youngest sibling had gone insane, just not this bad. The way she laughed maniacally as sand tried to crush her, there was something definitely wrong.

Vex ran to try and find Naruko, maybe the darkness could be drained, and a reborn sister could remain?

It would be nice to not be the only major light wielder out there.

Vex made a dash for Naruko's location, which she could sense easily by the small slither of light that still remained inside her.

Hopefully that boy could dodge for a while longer.

*Kage Stand*

When the Aged Leaf Leader awoke from his blissful unconsciousness he was surprised to find that the missing Tailed Beast container was still there, chopping through the invading forces below.

He prepared to assist when a woman in blue hair came up to her carrying two people and... A carpet?

*With Naruko*

"Kyuubi?" Naruko asked when she saw her mother figure.

"No time! I need you to come with me; my youngest sibling is causing havoc! I need you and that sword of yours." Kyuubi said quickly.

She then dashed away, Naruko following. Naruko also thought about one more thing.

Why on earth was Kyuubi carrying people and a carpet? No matter how nice the carpet looked, it was pretty strange.

Eventually they had made their way back to the rampaging tailed beast, preparing to crush the last Uchiha with a large sandy paw-hand, Naruko made it in time, and cut straight through the partially compressed sand, draining the dark energy from it, weakening it's power tremendously. The single tailed beast roared in anger and focused all its attacks on Naruko. Slowly but surely the attacks became more sluggish with each cut and the growls became weaker.

A final blow was eventually dealt and the rest of the sand collapsed completely. A intense light came out from the sand and when the light faded a woman with golden blond here crawled out from the sand, coughing heavily.

"Shukaku?" Kyuubi asked quietly, placing the knocked out Akatsuki members against a tree, then making her way to her newly reborn sister.

"S-s-sis?" Shukaku mumbled back, "I feel... different, like my head is clearer."

"Don't worry about that for now; we need to get you to a safe location." Kyuubi said, remembering the whole 'Cabal and Fallen invasion' thing.

Just then a Cabal Centurion that was following them burst into the sandy clearing, only to be turned to ash in an explosive manner.

Kyuubi looked down to her sister who was in her arms to see her hand in a strange L motion while solar power dissipated.

'A gunslinger...' Kyuubi thought to herself as Shukaku seemed to blink sleepily before jumping upright.

"Gaara! My child!" Shukaku exclaimed before digging into the sand with her hands.

Eventually Shukaku found motionless red hair and dug faster, eventually pulling out... a young girl?

Naruko, who was silent until this point began to speak.

"I'm sure Gaara was a boy, and even so, why does she look so young?"

"The only thing I can guess was that her father thought having a female jinchuriki would look much weaker for an already dying village, as for the younger look, Gaara probably looks like this because of either because of the time you started using Willbreaker, using your age as an imprint for a recovered form after darkness drain, or the only reason boy Gaara looked normal was the fact he has a tailed beast inside him and in reality, was severely malnourished, gaining the strength he needed from Shukaku." Kyuubi said.

That didn't matter for Shukaku, as even though her previous insanity might have caused pain for her container, she still very much cared in some way.

Shukaku picked up the small child and the bundle of clothes that contained her and slowly walked back to Kyuubi.

"Let's go." She said quietly.

Kyuubi nodded and picked up her previous bulk weight of carpet and two people and walked back towards the Forest of Death, Shukaku following behind her.

Naruko looked towards the village and noted that the Cabal and Fallen were retreating and sighed in relief, her base was safe.

Sasuke just looked in confusion about the events that just transpired and decided to go and take his mind of things by getting drunk for the first time; he was technically an adult due to his ninja job.

And without anyone knowing, another event was taking place in the unmarked burial site of one previous Jinchuriki. As the light power that still floated around the sight of rebirth, it was absorbed, bringing back to life a woman with bright red hair and violet eyes with a more powerful ability than before.

Thats right.

Kushina 'Ima beat you to death for calling me a tomato' Uzumaki just rose from the grave.

And she was gunna be pissed when she found out what happened to her little girl.

 **Yeah...**

 **After this there will be a list of "light users" which will include reborn tailed beasts and, if you didn't get it by now, Uzumakis.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Returning to orbit (and waiting for Tuesday to get my F***ing Chaperone exotic shotgun and waiting for sword alloys on Wednesday(also my birthday))**

 **Cya.**


	10. Chapter 9: My Knowledge, My Rules

Princess of Taken

Chapter Nine: My Knowledge, My Rules.

*Secretest base which I have no name for.*

Naruko sat with her legs over the armrest of her throne, it had been about a week since the invasion of the alien darkness and scout parties had been popping up all around the nations, new ninja missions going with them.

Sadly, she watched as many ninjas failed in combat, as the scouting parties were of higher skill than the ones from the invasion.

This problem lead to the need of the congregation of the Five Kage Summit.

She didn't really care too much about the other places but after sending more watchers to them, she found looking at events happening across the villages to be a way to cure her boredom more than just working in one village.

Suddenly, the Watcher that was keeping an eye on the Hokage sent the go ahead, Hiruzen had requested the summit.

It was time to get to work.

*Kage Summit, about a week later*

The Kage were in rapid discussion when a door slammed open, their guards preparing for battle when they saw a strangely regal looking teen walk in with a woman that looked very much like a maid.

The Hokage noticed who the maid and the other person was.

It was Anko, a ninja who had been marked as a missing nin and Naruko, who had gone and disappeared after joining the fight for leaf, if only for a short while.

"Yo, you guys seem to be having trouble, need any help?" Naruko said casually.

"What are you doing here? This is a private meeting and if you do not leave you will be forced to." Said a random guard.

"I guess you guys can just go die to the Cabal and Fallen then." Naruko said looking at her fingernails, as if a death threat didn't just happen.

Mifune, always one to keep the meetings without bloodshed, stopped the charging of some of the guards with a raised hand.

"Stop. If the girl has information she would like to share maybe we should hear it."

The guards resheathed their swords.

Naruko snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke a seat appeared next to the new seat appeared next to the Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

She walked over and placed Willbreaker on the table and a dull thud and took a seat, coughing to make sure she had their attention.

"As I said before, these enemies are called the Fallen and the Cabal." She began, "They are beings from space from a time before the Shinju."

The Kages were in outrage from what they thought was a lie and one of them even called for the guards to get her out.

"I am not lying! I never really lie! The rounder ones are the Cabal, a species of war mongers who try to take over planets, they did it with mars! The Fallen are the ones with four arms and they usually fall under a banner, sort of like a village but right now they seemed to all group together under a new banner which has not been seen before.

"You must have received reports from your ninja about the fact some attacks don't deal very much damage, this is due to their technology, they have energy shields focused on negating certain types of damage."

Hiruzen decided at this time to cut in.

"What types of damage?"

Naruko sighed as she explained more, "Before chakra there used to be four types of damage, Kinetic, Solar, Void and Arc. You could say Kinetic is elementless ninja abilities like substitution and regular shadow clones. Solar is highly classes as fire, void doesn't really have assigned natures to it and arc could be lightning."

"Shields are based on colour coordination, orange shields would be affected be fire more than other things, blue shields would not take lightning very well and... Void I have no clue about there, throw other elements at purple shields to see what effects it the most."

"Now their infantry is also varied, with the fallen having dregs for the weakest, vandals being medium and captains being the strongest and probably having a shield. Fallen also have machines that are called shanks and servitors. Cabal have four main types of infantry, the basic ones, psions, centurions, goliaths and phlanxs."

Enough of that though, you can find more information on these guys in a nifty guidebook which is now found in front of you." Naruko finished as said guidebooks appeared in front of each kage and Mifune.

"If you meet a really big version of certain enemies or get any of the smaller ones alive, speak to me. I will pay you handsomely."

What they didn't know was that she was going to pay them in taken infused materials, which would bring them all to her side if they made anything out of them.

"Anyway, I am going to leave now, enjoy having more ninjas now they stop dying." Naruko said casually as she disappeared, taking Anko with her.

Everyone just sat there in silence.

"Was anyone else turned on by that casualness?" Mei said randomly.

Silently, most of the female guards agreed.

*Forest of death*

Kushina Uzumaki was totally mad right now.

She had been walking around the village asking about her daughter only to find that she had been missing or presumed dead for seven years.

She also saw how many people hated her and what they last did to her.

Which was why she was in the forest.

Trying to find her.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see a person running towards her, who wasn't paying attention either.

*Oof*

Kushina was brought back to reality as she saw a young girl in oversized clothes looking around, scared.

"Sorry." Kushina said, kneeling down to the girl, "Its rather dangerous in this forest, would you like to stay with me?"

Even if it was rather sudden, the girl was rather scared and latched onto Kushina.

It wasn't needed though, because a couple minutes later they would be found by a panicked Shukaku and a helpful Kyuubi

 **Okay then.**

 **I have nothing to say.**

 **I am going to orbit.**


	11. Chapter 10: Uzumakis Enjoyed Ballet

Princess of Taken

Chapter Ten: Uzumakis Enjoyed Ballet

*A random location*

Naruko thought while she was out in the world she should try to get to the Whirlpool Village to find out about the past.

Which lead her here, gliding above the ocean.

Soon enough she saw the wrecked village of Uzushiogakure and noticed something, one of the reasons why Uzu was so well defended apart from their vast sealing knowledge.

Black, diamond shaped doors.

The old knowledge running through her brain brought out what they meant.

Rasputin, the Ai Warmind was in the island.

And no matter how dormant he was, he was still very special.

Yet with three Ninja Villages attacking all at once and Rasputin's majesty was of no use.

*the wrecked village of Uzushiogakure*

Very few buildings were stable enough to search through, skeletons littered the ground.

Naruko knew that with being a part of darkness, death was not supposed to affect her, but seeing so many of her clan, her cousins, all here among the rubble almost brought her to tears.

She noticed a building that hadn't fallen like the rest, it's seals still running strong.

She touched the door.

'It probably only lets Uzumakis inside' She thought as she opened it.

Inside was a desk, a few bookshelves with books of varied age and one thing that caught her eye the most.

A computer terminal.

She stepped towards it, a green light blinking on the dusted metal.

She pressed the power button.

Old golden age language flashed on the screen.

She was stumped, what could she do now?

She searched the room's books to find something that could be of use to continue.

A book in the desk read

"For the Uzukage's eyes only."

'Well the kage is dead, so let's just read it'

*Book*

Hello there new Kage! This book contains the passcodes and commands for the terminal.

I rather enjoy the IKELOS command, just be careful with it!

*Close book*

'Ikelos?'

She typed the command in.

One of the bookshelves moved and showed a set of stairs leading down.

She went down.

Her eyes lit up with shock and excitement

'Are those... guns?'

And true to her thoughts, along the walls were Legendary and Exotic class guns with their needed ammo.

On the farthest wall something caught her eye, a large rifle like weapon with black blocks on each side.

She floated towards it in a zombie like state.

Getting she noticed a small metal plaque below it, it read.

'Sleeper Simulant'

She picked it up off the wall. And turned around, taking note of the sign above next to the stairs she didn't notice before.

'Cayde's stash 2.0, no touchy.'

Naruko poked her tongue out childishly.

'Sorry Cayde, it's my stash now'

She stored the rest of the weapons in a convenient pocket dimension, along with the ammo and walked back outside, the Sleeper Simulant still in her hands and loaded.

'Let's see what this can do.'

She held the trigger down, hearing a humming sound as a red light glowed brighter, a large beam came out the heavy weapon with a high force, making Naruko fall over.

She looked at the damage, burn marks on several locations from where the laser had bounced repeatedly.

Naruko grinned.

She had a favourite already.

*Underground*

When Naruko put in a command, other machines turned on also turned on too.

Ominous orchestral tones hummed deeply as old languages were sent through the mechanical catacombs of servers.

Rasputin had awoke again.

*Back on the surface*

Naruko heard a beep from the terminal inside the office and ran back inside, looking as new phrases and code appeared on the screen.

'Rasputin: Uzukage?'

Naruko thought of a reply.

'Gone, along with the rest.'

Mechanical sounds were heard behind the terminal

'Rasputin: Shame, what happened?'

'Three villages attacked.'

A sad face flashed in the corner of the screen.

'Rasputin: Name?'

'Naruko Uzumaki.'

A happy face.

'Rasputin: Some old ones escaped?'

'Maybe, my mother Kushina was long gone before attack.'

Another emoticon flashed, :o

'Rasputin: young Nightstalker once found her way into my archives, we watched Ballet together.'

Naruko asked what it was and when she entered it a winky face emoticon showed up.

'Rasputin: come downstairs.'

Naruko heard a sound back from the armoury room, she checked and saw that the stairs went even further.

She walked down, and was met with a maze of machinery, enshrouded in flashing lights with a continuous white keeping the place alit.

An accented voice went through the her location

"Hello, Naruko, why do I sense the old darkness in you?"

Naruko, while still surprised, did reply.

"I found the leader's sword; I control my own forces now."

A mechanical buzz flew quietly passed her ear in confirmation.

"Very well. Would you like to see some Ballet?"

Naruko smiled, and nodded to a camera.

 **Rasputin.**

 **I want to hear some stuff from you guys.**

 **Some of you might be confused with the whole Ballet thing.**

 **In the taken king dlc, one the Rasputin missions your ghost makes a comment about him being one of the last to appreciate it**

 **One more thing.**

 **What exotics should some of Naruko's closest taken use? Ino using Thorn? Anko with Black Spindle?**

 **You tell me how it could fit.**

 **Nrmania, returning to orbit.**

 **Cya**


	12. Chapter 11: Reunion, What Now?

Princess of Taken

Chapter Eleven: Reunion, What Now?

*Secret Taken Castle Cave*

Kyuubi sat silently as Kushina drank some tea, the only sound being the sips in the quiet chamber. Shukaku gently stroking a child Gaara's hair as she hugged her tightly.

Kushina was alive?

"So, you know where my daughter is?" Kushina asked, after she took a sip of the tea.

"Yes, she should be getting back here very soon now." Kyuubi replied.

Kushina started nibbling on one of the biscuits that came with the tea.

"I never got your name, any of your names." She said suddenly.

Kyuubi coughed slightly before just coming out with the complete truth.

"My name is Kyuubi, the young one is Gaara and this is my sister Shukaku." She said.

Kushina dropped the biscuit,

'Wha, Kyuubi?' She thought to herself.

"Yes, I am the actual Kyuubi, and I would like to very much say sorry for doing what I did to you and your husband!" Kyuubi shouted out quickly, cutting through Kushina's thoughts.

"How did you even get out of Naruko? I know you were sealed inside her." Kushina asked.

"Naruko can explain that to you when she gets her-" Kyuubi was cut off,

"I can explain what?" A voice called from the door,

Kushina turned and saw who she knew was Naruko and jumped at her, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

Naruko looked around the room in confusion, Kyuubi pulled out a sign that said 'this is totally Kushina, your mother, back from the grave.'

Naruko let out a quiet gasp and returned Kushina's hug.

*timeskip*

"So now you know how I got the Tailed Beasts out, how on earth are you alive?" Naruko asked.

"Well I don't really know myself. What I do know is that the other energy source I used for my chain ability is much larger and more active than before." Kushina replied.

"Other... energy? Thats it!" Naruko ran out of the room, Kushina and Kyuubi following behind her.

Eventually they reached the library where the found scrolls and books were being kept. Naruko pulled out the research the Uzumakis were going through with Kushina when they were still alive.

"It says here about the Guardian abilities you were using to make the chains, so maybe when Shukaku was reborn, some of her light was released, you absorbed it and got reborn, like the Ghosts used to do when they made Guardians!" Naruko rambled out; remembering the history of the Guardians Kyuubi told her about, even if it was only a small amount.

The rambling was cut off when Shukaku walked quickly into the room.

"Kyuubi? The people you kept zapping have recovered and are starting to wake."

'I forgot I didn't tazer them recently! Those are Akatsuki members! THEY COULD WRECK THE BASE' Kyuubi gasped and ran to the medical chambers.

When she arrived she saw Konan looking around with childish wonder?

"I would say it's nice to see you awake, but I didn't work out what to do with you yet." Kyuubi said as she prepared arc energy to shock them back into unconsciousness.

Konan looked at Kyuubi and suddenly had a really happy face. She climbed off the medical bed and ran towards Kyuubi at a fast speed.

Kyuubi just stood there as Konan glomped her.

"Konan says hello!" Konan said childishly as she snuggled into Kyuubi's neck.

'Did I shock a few parts of her brain too much? This is kinda creepy.' Kyuubi thought as she looked at Konan's cute looking smile.

'BUT ITS ALSO VERY KAWAII' Kyuubi continued as she pat Konan's head like she was a puppy.

That was what the rest of them saw as they watched a blushing Kyuubi stroke the other blue haired woman's head.

*Timeskip*

Now all sitting comfortably in the resting area, with added innocent puppy-like Konan, they started conversing some more.

"So what are we going to do with that other guy you brought in? You can't keep burning him to a crisp to keep him unconscious." Naruko asked.

Strangely, Konan was the one to reply.

"Konan heard other person mumbling in his sleep about an 'Oryx-sama' being close; Konan does not know what it means."

"Wait, Oryx? He's gone, there only link connecting his power is Willbreaker." Naruko said.

"When I was spying on the Akatsuki I noticed old darkness in the area around him, sometimes when he would worship his Jashin, he would accidently say other things. Maybe Jashin is not a real name." Kyuubi wondered aloud.

"Some of the texts I was reading on the darkness did say about worshipers calling Oryx by another names; his form changed too, I once heard he was actually female for a while." Naruko said, remembering a bit more old world knowledge.

"We will find out later, what shall we do now? With the whole Akatsuki members needing to recruit due to them losing so many members, we really don't have anything to do for a while, my brothers and sisters are safe." Kyuubi said.

"Well, I have gone through some things and I have a couple plans." Naruko said as she stood up and led them to another room.

When they reached the room, she flicked a light on, showing many ideas. Varying from 'Take over the world' to 'GET A HAREM OF POWERFUL FEMALES'

"Why do you even have plans for that?" Kushina asked as she pointed to the 'Harem plan'

Naruko blushed and flipped the board over, only to see that the plan extended to the other side too.

"Konan wonders what 'harem' means" Konan mumbled innocently.

Kyuubi decided to help Naruko by pointing to a board with a relatively normal plan.

'Go to space'

"I'm sure we can try that, Guardians went through the solar system a lot."

Naruko grinned.

"Oh yeah, we can totally try that."

 **SPAAAAAAACCCCCEEEEEE**

 **Wanna go to space-space-space**

 **Yeah. Space.**

 **I am writing it, leading to something interesting.**

 **V_X T_ _E T_A_EL ANYONE?**

 **Whoever gets what that says, they win a prize.**

 **Going to orbit now.**

 **Cya**


	13. Chapter 12: Space with David Bowie

Princess of Taken

Chapter Twelve: Space with David Bowie

*Sound Village*

Tayuya was quite scared, out of the entire village, only she and another teen named Karin had not become mindless drones, building a strange ship in the name of a 'Princess'.

But they had to act like it, knowing that if they looked out of place something bad would more than likely happen to them.

So they helped with the construction, working hard enough to be assigned the job of guarding the ship while a mindless Orochimaru watched its construction.

At this moment she was sitting on some crates next to the ship's metal framework with Karin

"So did you get any information on what happened?" Tayuya was asked by Karin, who knew that she was much closer with the whole information thing, due to her rank two curse mark, no matter how glitchy it was.

"Well on Orochimaru's desk was the main ship's blueprints, apparently they are building this thing to go to F***ing space!" Tayuya whispered in disbelief.

"Really? Well whoever runs this place now is more than likely crazy, because that isn't possible."

"Oh it's more than possible, I finally found you two, yknow how confused I was when I couldn't take you two like the rest of this clueless village?" Was the last thing they both heard before their worlds turned black.

*a while later*

Karin and Tayuya awoke strapped to hospital beds.

They started to try and get out of their bonds, only to be stopped by multiple voices.

"Why did you strap them down?"

"I needed you to come confirm this with me, I am almost sure I'm right."

"Well the deep red hair they both have is a rather big confirmation, the fact you couldn't take them even when one had a mark is also added."

"So, Uzumakis then?"

"Yes, they are."

"I'll go get them out then, maybe remove the curse mark from the other; Anko's confirmed that they seal most positive emotions."

Karin and Tayuya felt the bonds loosen, giving them a chance to get up off the beds and look at where the voices were coming from.

A familiar red hair and an otherworldly white/black.

"Hello cousins." The red haired one said to them.

"Cousins?" asked Karin.

"Yes, we are all Uzumakis here." The otherworldly haired one said. "Oh right, I was going to do this, wasn't I?"

She then at a quick pace, walked over to Tayuya and ran her Chitin-gloved hand over the spot of her curse mark, making her hiss in pain until she fell back onto the bed with glazed eyes.

"What did you just do to her?!" Karin shouted angrily.

"I removed the curse mark; she'll be okay, maybe a little nicer than before. I'll explain it to you while she is resting."

*Timeskip*

"While that is relatively strange and hard to believe, we live in a world where we can mess with the elements, making it much easier to actually believe you." Karin said after the explanation.

"Okay, I mostly did that so I didn't have to explain it to her when she woke up. Cya!" Naruko quickly ran out the room, leaving a blank Tayuya, an annoyed Karin and Kushina who then ran out the room, chasing after Naruko.

Tayuya didn't stay hazy-eyed forever and after short time sat upright with a sparkle in her eye Karin had never seen before and a soft smile on her face.

"Tayuya, are you okay?" Karin asked with a confused look on her face. Tayuya just got up slowly and gave Karin a hug, which she shakily returned.

"I'm more than fine, sorry about the rather colourful language I was spouting earlier, that wasn't the true me." Tayuya said softly.

Karin just went blank.

*With Kushina and Naruko.*

"Why did you just fly off like that?" Kushina asked as they walked to the newly created ship hangar area.

"Well when the minions heard I was coming, they started building the ship at an extremely fast speed, so I wanted to see how it looke- oh my." Naruko stared at the ship.

(If you would like a mental image of this, look at the much larger ships that sometimes fly to the tower in destiny, but add Eris' ship's hive bone, but make it much darker and glows with white instead of green.)

"They even got the authentic hive bone look! I wonder where they got it." Naruko said with sparkly heart effects floating around her.

"Looks like old rock to me. They probably just used old rock." Kushina mumbled neutrally.

"Mother, don't ruin this beautiful moment, we will be the first people in centuries to explore the stars!" Naruko said, frowning.

"Fine. But we still have things to do, and so do they." Kushina said with a small smile on her face.

Naruko's frown changed to a strange grin.

"Yes, I have a certain cat to modify. Thanks for reminding me!"

*timeskip, after returning to the base*

In the 'lab' room, where Naruko modifies certain taken beings and other things, was Yugao Uzuki, getting prepared for a specific taken modification.

Naruko, now in a hive chitin covered lab coat, laughed a scientist mad laugh as she saw the programmable taken conversion goo change the missing Anbu's DNA, taking in clothes and useless flesh to convert into more changing mass.

The otherworldly goo emptied from the pod, revealing the 'improved' body of her work.

Cat ears had replaced her normal ears, the idea she got from the presentation Anko had when she was given Yugao as a gift. A cat tail flicked slowly from her lower back, the same purple colour as her hair and ears.

Yugao's eyes opened, showing their new amber slitted look.

"Princess? Nya." Yugao innocently purred out.

Naruko presented her with a large blanket, which the cat woman pulled around her, giving a yawn, presenting the sharpened teeth poking out her mouth a bit more. She curled up in a corner with cat-like movements, making Naruko's eyes produce hearts.

"So. Freaking. Cute." She mumbled out.

Naruko decided to leave for her bedroom, wondering what to do next.

While that happened, a clueless Konan walked into the lab, flicking random buttons and checking out the conversion tubes.

She tripped into the chamber already set up for Yugao's modification, which closed up behind her and began to fill with the goo.

Kyuubi ran in an hour later, looking for the child-like Konan to see her curled up with the cat-like Yugao, with a new set of ears, a tail and sharp teeth poking out her mouth.

Kyuubi fainted, hearts magically frothing out her mouth as she mumbled about "Kawaii cat-girls" through the magic heart froth.

" **What do you say Luigi? You want to go to space with David Bowie? We can explore the planets together Luigi, we can go to Jupiter, Mars, or even URANUS"**

 **Vinny- Vinesauce- SNES corruptions.**

 **Space will happen soon, just kawaii ninja cat-girls needed to happen.**

 **Going to orbit**

 **Cya.**


	14. Chapter 12,5: My Child (EON chap 5)

Echoes of Naruko/Princess of Taken

Chapter Five, PoT Chapter 12.5: My Child.

 ***Note, this connects between the main story Princess of Taken tightly, so it is placed in both of the stories.***

*ding*

Eruko opened the chamber door to see Pandora floating around lazily, giggling to herself.

"Pandora?" Eruko asked.

"Is that my name? Oh dearie me, that sounds rather evil." Pandora said lazily.

Eruko said nothing, just pointed to the door and watched as Pandora floated out.

'That is one, time to check on the other.' She thought to herself as she walked to Ranma's chamber.

As she opened it she was forced back as something crashed into her at bullet speed.

"Hello, thank you for helping me there! Do you think you can send me back to my world now?" Ranma, in girl form mumbled into the Echo's chest.

'I haven't released any of the other ones yet, but I will give it a shot.' Eruko thought after a while.

"Alright. But don't cause too much trouble." She finally said, feeling Ranma hug her tighter

"Oh thank you! You won't regret this! I have to go and say sorry and make friends and become the best I can ever be and" Ranma rambled on all the way out of the portal.

'I don't think I would be able to handle that, but time to get to work again.'

She once again chose a random link, only to hear the screams of agony coming from many and a blood covered ground. Her eyes widened.

'Oh god, what's happening here!' Her inner saviour sparked as she opened a portal to the dimension.

Eruko found herself walking into almost nothingness, houses were empty and corpses littered the ground, some still bleeding.

She ran around looking for life.

Finding it in some ruins.

One spirit remained, hanging on to its life that was slowly seeping out.

A Motherly monster, who was trying to protect the world outside of the ruins from a murderer. Her name was Toriel.

The Echo ran back to the dimension, knowing that the conversion process could heal wounds. She flicked it on, the gas causing none of the normal screams, just a quiet sigh.

Then she ran back into the world, never catching up to the monster, only looking as no one survived.

Until she reached the corpse of a king, a child covered in the blood of many, and a flower pleading for its life.

Eruko's journey had been hectic on the way; her mind shattering until saving someone else was the only thing on her mind, her fogged nature slowly fading as the vanishing spirits gave some of their own, giving what they had left to her.

She even met a skeletal being at a food place called Grillbys, slowly dying, making bad puns.

She tried to save him, she had to try.

But she failed, the skeleton known as Sans didn't want to be saved.

He wanted to be with his brother.

So he gave what he had left to her, she got true life.

She ran towards the child, the murderer, the demon.

One eye glowed blue as her hand rose and fell, making the child crash to the ground with a grunt.

She didn't let up; she kept telekinetically slamming the demon to the ground as real tears fell to the ground.

The child was on his last breath, she saw the evil smile on its face as it fell to the ground, motionless.

The only beings alive in the dimension was her, and the now hysterical flower.

She grasped the dirt around it as more tears fell.

"I don't care if you helped, you will not die like the rest of them." She mumbled to the flower

Its hysterics slowed as she returned to the conversion dimension. A decorative planted flower was tossed from its pot as she placed the sentient one inside.

"But I..." The flower cried out, only to be stopped by a gentle hand.

"What is your name?" Eruko whispered.

"F-Flowey, Flowey the Flower" Flowey gasped out.

The now truly alive Eruko gave a watery smile.

"I am sure they forgive you, you did not kill them, that was that demon out there." She whispered to Flowey

"Just-just don't hurt anyone innocent." Eruko mumbled, finally falling to the floor.

"He-hey are you alright?" Flowey called out.

*Naruko's bedroom*

Naruko jolted awake, feeling the changes in her echo and the conversion dimension.

"Wha- what is going on?"

She opened up a portal to the dimension to see a blood covered Echo and a flower calling for help. She then realised something.

"Th-the Echo, it's alive!" She shouted to herself, making the flower notice her.

"Ple-please you have to help her! She saved me!" the flower cried out.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Naruko said, picking up the living Echo and began walking back to the portal.

"Wait! Take me with you!" The flower cried out, Naruko sighed and picked up the plant pot containing the flower.

*Medical chamber, Naruko's base.*

Eruko awoke, taking a breath of air, she looked around, noting her location as the medic room in her will's base.

'My... will?' She thought to herself, not feeling the weight of the words she usually dealt with.

"You're awake! I am so happy!" A voice called out, she turned to see a potted planned with an excited smile on its face.

The events came back to her, causing her to shake and pull the blankets over her head.

'N-no, I don't want to see anymore!'

"So you're awake huh?" A voice that was not Flowey's called out, she slowly pulled one eye out from the blankets.

Naruko was there, with a confused smile.

"Can you tell me what happened? I got parts of the story from Flowey here, but what I'm wondering is how you got a soul of your own."

Eruko explained the events leading to it, the way shards of other spirits fused inside her, willing her to go on, Sans being the last one to give a large soul chunk, along with his magic ability.

After the explanation, Eruko started crying hysterically.

"I don't want to do the job, I want to help people, heal people, I don't want to end up like that demon!"

Naruko just smiled and patted the copy's head.

"That is fine; you are your own person now. You can do what you want. Just don't get too far away from here. In fact we are in very much need of a medic here, think you are up for the job?"

Eruko nodded repeatedly, before she remembered something.

"What about the other one I saved? Di-did I fail?" Eruko started tearing up and closed, thinking she failed.

Her tears were wiped away by a furred hand.

"No, child, you did not fail" a voice said.

Eruko opened her eyes to see the one she had placed in the chamber in desperation, her short horns being changed with a slight black swirl.

Eruko started crying heavily again and hugged Toriel tightly.

 **... So how you guys doing?**

 **I never expected I would write this.**

 **I am going to orbit now, cya.**


	15. Chapter 13: A Core's Paradise

Princess of Taken

Chapter Thirteen: A Core's Paradise

Naruko sat on her throne, both cat people beside her, curled against eachother in an overloading kawaii manner

It had been maybe a week after the event with the Echo gaining life, and the ship was due completion for today.

The planet she would be visiting first was Venus, what happened to the Vex after Oryx's defeat had stumped her, and so she wanted to find out more.

The ship was large enough to fit only a couple people, but once she had set foot on the planet, she should be able to teleport to them, letting some of her forces come with her.

So for now, she would only be taking Kyuubi with her.

*Timeskip*

"Are we all set up here?" Kyuubi asks.

Naruko looks around, flicking a few buttons around the cockpit, then giving Kyuubi a thumbs up.

"Time to go to space!" Naruko says.

The ship of accented fake hive bone lifted into the air and flashed out of sight with the use of its warp drive.

*Venus*

Cabal and Fallen scouting groups explored the fallen Venus cities.

One random group spotted an unknown ship teleport two people onto the planet, only to be removed from the reality by taken power.

"Hehe, I can finally increase my forces with the originals." Naruko laughed, feeling the will of the combined alien forces bending to her side.

"You can do that later, right now we are looking for Vex Technology and other information." Kyuubi said to her, preparing the 4th Horseman shotgun that Naruko had given to her.

"True. Let's go then." Naruko mumbled.

And so they explored the city, taking some of the ancient archived books for later. Eventually they reached something very important to the Vex.

The Vault of Glass.

As they walked to the ancient vault door, they noticed the dormant Vex machines, and the opening entrance.

"I guess we will probably find what we're looking for down there."

They slowly made their way down into the depths, slowly feeling ancient darkness seeping down.

They both shivered, Naruko feeling the welcoming darkness, while Kyuubi felt it not accepting her.

And as they went deeper, with the use of Warlock glide and ancient hive magic, they saw a large being, not so dormant like the others.

Atheon still walked.

And he did not like the light mingling with darkness.

He whirred mechanically, making sounds only one could understand.

"Why are you in my vault, Dark and Light wielders?"

"We are here looking for answers." Naruko called to Atheon.

"For what questions?" Atheon whirred.

"Why is the Vex dormant, why are only you awake." Naruko asked.

"The Vex hive mind is merely waiting, but why am I here? Well I have been expecting you, for time has foretold, and space has accepted."

Just then Atheon lurched, unexpectedly grabbing both of them and tossing them into a Vex portal.

'While the hive mind accepts this timeline, it does not accept the other. Which is why it has told me to send you back.' Atheon slowly powered down.

'for in another time, The King still stands, which it does not accept'

*Venus, a very large amount of time before*

Naruko and Kyuubi grunted as they fell back to the ground.

"Are we... back on the surface?" Kyuubi asked.

They both got up.

*Bang*

Gun shots were heard, causing the duo to stealthily make their way to the location.

What they saw shocked them.

Active Vex, fighting Guardians.

"Kyuubi? I think Atheon sent us back in time. Very far back in time." Naruko said, stating something very obvious.

"But why though? And how do we get back to our time?" Kyuubi asked to no one.

"Not to worry, I can still get the ship, we can return to our time via my Taken powers." Naruko said casually, as she warped both of them back to the ship that she pulled through a Taken portal.

"So, shall we set up base?" Naruko asked to Kyuubi.

"Seems like a good idea."

And so they flew to an unknown location on Venus, shielding their main base from most kinds of teleportation.

Slowly, the base was built up with many 'borrowed' parts from many of the destroyed cities of the varied planets.

During that time Naruko felt Oryx's presence and while it was a great shock to her, she dealt with it and locked the King out of her conversion dimension and her forces she had taken herself.

Naruko then spent her time stealing the weapons from corpses of Guardian slain enemies, creating her own that anyone would want to get their hands on; she also started sneaking other people to the past. Including the Kawaii cat duo, Kushina and Tenten.

Tenten went crazy, using exotic weapons as blueprints to build some things that never should have existed

Of course, you shall all find out about this.

Just... when the guardians do as well.

 **THAT MEANS ITS OVER, YA BIG GOOFY NURDS.**

 **BUT... Here, take this.**

Chibi Naruko, Chapter Two

While the ship was being built, another was in the works too.

When it was finally finished, it was time for adventure.

Naruko placed a coin into the slot and climbed into the ship.

And squealed in joy from the rocking.

*hours later*

"Naruko, you need to do something else! The other ship is done! Doesn't that sound fun?" Kushina said, tapping her foot on the floor.

"B-but can't I go for one more time?" Naruko said, giving a look that drowned Kushina in kawaii.

"Al-alright, just one though." Kushina said as she sat down on a nearby chair, listening to the joyful sounds coming from her daughter.

'At least... I can see my baby when she is still young.'

 **That was nice.**

 **Ima go in a real ship now.**

 **It is in orbit.**

 **Cya**


	16. Chapter 14: Something Really Witty

Princess of Taken

Chapter Fourteen: Something Really Witty.

*Orbit of Venus*

"Hey, Guardian, we got some inconsistent data from some of our scans of Venus, we need you to go check the area out. If this is a new threat we need you to take it down before it can get any stronger." Cayde-6 said from the Guardian's radio.

This Guardian's name Shark-5; he was an Exo Nightstalker that had been doing his duties for a relatively long time.

"Yes sir." Shark said, his Ghost loading in the coordinates for the landing site nearby.

*Venus, _insert a location here_*

"Showing location of the data" Shark's ghost said as his HUD lit up the location, he summoned in his sparrow and made his way there.

Eventually he reached a large makeshift building, the mist of Darkness closed in as he entered

"Picking up comms from an unknown sender, coming from within the building" The Ghost said to Shark-5.

"Patch it in." He said with his gravelled voice.

The Ghost did so.

"Ahh, yes hello there. It took a very long time for you guardians to find me and my little base." A female voice came through the line.

Just then a familiar comms came through.

"Guardian, Eris has told me that Oryx's power is right there, you are not powerful enough to face him, get out of there!" Cayde said; a little panic coming into his voice.

Shark prepared for retreat, only to find the entrance had been blocked out and the chance of returning to orbit via ghost being blocked out via strong darkness.

"Hehe, listen to you guys panic, it's pretty funny. Don't you worry about dear old Oryx; the only power you are feeling is mine." The female voice said in amusement.

"Who are you?" Cayde asked.

"Well, my name is Naruko. With the fear coming into your voice about 'Oryx's power', it seems you are in a bit of trouble with that guy." Naruko giggled.

Forgetting about the whole 'danger' thing via Naruko's amusement, Cayde made a coughing sound.

"Well, maybe." He said suspiciously.

"Enough, we still need to find out whats going on here." Shark's ghost, being the only sane one there, said, "The amount of dark in the area is drowning out most of our light."

It for Naruko's turn with bashfulness.

"Well... it was part of my whole mysterious greeting thing, if you need that gone, I can do that. I was just... messing around, ya know?" Naruko crackled through the comms, before disconnecting the line.

At a fast speed, the darkness encasing the area receded, Shark felt as if someone had just lifted a weight of his chest.

"Now, if we are going to talk business I have a few things I want you to do." Naruko said.

"I don't really have much of a choice do I?" Shark grumbled.

"Don't be that way. You only have to do three jobs around the base, and I'll see if I can help with Oryx, nothing life threatening by the way." Naruko giggled.

A large clunking sound was heard as the floor split open, making Shark-5 fall in.

*?*

"Hello Guardian, I want to play a game!" A manic voice said from the shadows as Shark-5 woke up strapped to a chair.

"I want to play... Chess." The maniacal tone of voice vanishing at the end of the sentence.

The lights turned on, showing a Red haired woman sitting in over a table in front of him, with Chess pieces shaped like minions of darkness.

Shark's optical vision flashed.

"Let's go then!" Shark growled in challenge.

He moved the farthest right pawn (in the shape of a hive thrall) two movements.

Kushina did the same, moving her Fallen Dreg shaped pawn to the spot in front of his moved piece.

*Timeskip*

An hour later they only had a few pieces left, Kushina's King, in the shape of a Fallen Kell was in a bad spot.

Shark's mouth lights gleamed in a smile like manner inside his helmet as he moved his Queen, in the shape of Omnigul into a position, leading to Kushina's checkmate.

She growled and flipped the table into one of the side walls in the room.

"Fine, you can go. The next task won't be as easy though." Kushina pointed to the door.

Shark walked with a winning swagger in his step into the other room, feeling like he would be ready for anything that would come his way.

Naruko's voice came through his comms

"You have to survive twenty minutes in this room without over-reacting. If you don't something will happen."

The room's lights lit up, showing to rather adorable looking women with cat features staring at him with cute eyes.

Inside Shark's head some functions shattered from the Kawaiiness as a split personality was created, which slowly made its way to the surface of his mind.

"So... Cute!" Shark's voice turned feminine, his body shape turning into that of a female's.

Naruko, watching from a camera in the room, fell out of her chair.

'Did that Exo just turn into a female from Konan and Yugao's cuteness?' She thought to herself.

'I didn't expect that. I wonder why that happened?'

*'real life'*

A Victini wearing a Fedora was typing out strange events on a keyboard, laughing to himself.

*Naruko's Secret Venus Base*

A now female Shark-5 could not help herself and jumped at the cat girls, hugging them tightly while giggling with joy, which sounds rather with an Exo's voice module.

Naruko watched as the Female Exo Guardian rolled around with both her pets for about an hour, a long time after the challenge's completion time.

'I might have to get her out of there, it's creeping me out now.' Naruko thought as she warped into the room and pulled Shark away from the other two into the next room.

As she did so and the cat girls went out of sight, Shark's body structure went back to normal.

*Timeskip*

As the real Shark awoke, remembering nothing of the events and the only way of him knowing his passing of the test being a post-it note telling him 'good job' and for him to keep moving.

It was then Shark noticed that he hadn't heard from his ghost during any of this.

*Inside Shark's mind*

Shark's ghost was getting attacked by cuddles from the female fragment of Shark's mind, unable to speak due to his shock.

*Venus*

'I'll think about that later, time to deal with the last test' Shark thought as he walked into the next room.

Naruko came through the comms again.

"For your next test, you must... do nothing I couldn't think of another test, this is the exit. Just keep walking and I will talk with you and your leaders later."

Naruko's comms disconnected as Shark saw the sky once again.

 **That was a chapter. Kinda weird.**

 **Maybe I shouldn't be doing cocaine while writing this.**

 **I am joking btw, drugs are bad.**

 **I return to orbit now.**

 **Cya.**


	17. Chapter 15: Princess Meets Vanguard

Princess of Taken

Chapter Fifteen: Princess Meets Vanguard

*Vanguard's room, The Last City*

"So what you're saying is that we now have a wielder of power equal to Oryx coming here to talk with us?" Cayde-6 asked to Shark, who was sitting across the table to him.

"Well apparently that is what's happening, she said so." Shark grumbled.

"How is she supposed to get here when The Traveller is meant to stop beings of darkness from getting into the city?" Commander Zavala, the Titan Vanguard asked, leaving most of them stumped.

"I'll just pop in, like a boss." A voice called from near the window.

And there she was, Naruko was just chilling next to both the Kawaii couple, who came with her.

Shark-5 felt something inside him trying to break out and jogged himself out the room before he felt like he would be extremely humiliated.

Cayde felt something similar too, but from sheer willpower shoved it down.

"How did you get in here?" Ikora Rey, the Warlock Vanguard asked Naruko suspiciously.

"I teleported." Naruko said simply as she walked over to the table, the Vanguards taking note of Willbreaker, a sword Oryx had on him at that very moment.

At that moment Eris Morn, sensing 'Oryx's' power, ran into the room with extra glowy face lights (I mean like, what do you call her glowy eye bandages?), looking around for anything that could be sending the power. Her senses eventually met Naruko and she gave a gasp at the refined quiet darkness.

Naruko felt Eris' link to the hive and noticed how aggressive the darkness was in her body.

"Yknow I could help you silence the whispers." Naruko told her with a kind voice.

Eris stood there for a moment before falling backwards, her orb rolling on the floor.

Naruko just shrugged at the reaction and looked back at the Vanguard.

"Let's talk, shall we?"

*Hours later*

"So if your guardians do things for me, these include hunting special things to add to my forces, find information and collect items. In return I can give you some gear that my own designer has been creating, I will also give you any information I have on Oryx's taken and send some of my own people to help you as well. Are we in agreement here?"

"Can we see an example of these weapons?" Cayde asked who was an avid Exotic weapon collector who recently found out most of his stash had been stolen by the Fallen.

Naruko grinned and pulled out one of Tenten's creations.

"This; is the Shrinekeeper's Shellshooter."

It was a shotgun familiar looking to Ikora, as its design was very much like the Invective shotgun but with a black metal that shined in a strange way in the light, while also draining it. A swirled symbol was on the side of it.

"Its bonus effect comes when you get all the shotgun pellets right into your target; you get the shell back, pretty nifty right? I call the effect 'Rebalming Ritual'" Naruko said with a slight gun crazed glee.

Cayde slowly made a snatch for the weapon, only to get slapped away by Naruko's chitin glove.

"You get your chance to get this if you help me. Deal?" Naruko said slyly.

They couldn't resist.

For all guardians have an addiction that is hard to cure.

Their addiction being the collection of Exotic weapons and armour.

When the deal went through they all went their separate ways, but not before Naruko left a sneaky surprise on the bulletin board nearby, hoping to produce an effect she found that had a chance to happen through some research.

*Time of Ninjas, Naruko's FoD Base*

Eruko sat silently in her chair, reading all she could. She had read up on many different ways on healing, which included writing some of her own, like the medical purposes of Taken Power.

She sighed to herself, thinking that she was getting no-where.

'I really need to get a teacher, but the Princess literally has no doctors, that's why she even accepted me doing this, Because we needed one!' She thought to herself as she got up from her chair and left her chamber.

She walked through the empty base's halls until she ran into Kushina and Shukaku, who were playing with a giggling Gaara.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hey!" Kushina called.

After finding out what happened to her daughter's Echo, she had decided to think of her as her child too, with a joyful reaction from Eruko.

Kushina noticed Eruko's frown and asked what was wrong.

She replied with her conundrum of her needing a teacher.

"The only really good doctor I know of is Tsunade, but no one really knows where she is." Kushina said.

"While that is a good idea you are right about one thing, she would be really hard to find! You would need eyes almos-!" Eruko facepalmed suddenly.

"What?" Kushina said, wondering what she just thought of.

"There is a freaking specific taken to do this." Eruko said simply.

They all facepalmed, even Gaara, because she wanted to join in too.

 **I guess it is over now**

" **BUT WAIT YA LIL S***, WHAT ABOUT THE NOTICE BOARD THING NARUKO DID"**

 **Don't you swear at me unassigned voice.**

 **Here is something on the side.**

 **Part of the story, just couldn't fit in the chapter.**

*The Tower*

A strange event was happening among exos. Many of them were looking on the board for bounties, only to some of them had changed gender and started hugging eachother, talking about "How kawaii things were"

Banshee the gunsmith decided to check out the commotion, only to get hit by the event too.

Female Exos were effected a small amount too, joining the small pile of squealing kawaiis.

What they had all saw was a picture, with a capitation saying,

"One percent of all exos have the kawaii subroutine, get checked out by looking at this picture."

And thus began the new faction. The Kawaii cult.

The cult was extremely hard to find, as their leader, Shark-5, the first of them to restart his subroutine, had no clue what was happening after its activation.

The faction even gained their own weapons, due to Banshee having the subroutine also.

The cult worshiped the cat sisters, as their Kawaiiest gods.

Some of the smarter worshipers worked their subroutine into the entrance of the cult base, only letting the exos with it in.

Naruko, in the future found one of the ancient archived cult books, and on the side gained an agreement with their worship, getting the idea of making Yugao.

The cycle was vicious and expanding, for the Kawaii cult spread to more timelines, slowly effecting more than just exos.

 **The Kawaii cult.**

 **Everything will turn to Cuteness, for the kitteh girls iz 2cut3**

 **Part of the universe now, ye cannot stop me.**

 **ONE OF YOU KNEW THIS WAS HAPPENING; I AM LOOKING AT YOU, THAT GUY.**

 **HERE, HAVE MORE OF THIS CHIBI, THIS KAWAII, THIS ADORABRU.**

 **I have a problem, because I didn't say Kawaii as much as I do now (In my head) I think just writing this made me start liking cute things way too much.**

*Chibi Naruko part 3: gotta meet the Vanguards, why am I not taken seriously?*

"So, I can get you some weapons if you help me." A chibi Naruko said to the vanguards, who were slightly shocked at the sight of a cute child being carried by Cat-girls.

"Can we see an example?" Cayde asked.

Naruko smiled widely and placed a bubble blower gun on the table, before removing it shortly after with a sheepish face.

"Ahh, sorry about that, I seem to have replaced what I was bringing. Trust me; I have very nice looking weapons. Sister Tenten made them super special." Naruko said cutely.

Cayde could not take much more, and left before he felt he would be humiliated.

A while later, Cayde would be found by The Kawaii Cult and became one of their well known members in the group.

Secretly he wondered why he kept getting blank spots in his mind a few minutes after Naruko's negotiations.

 **:3 iz a kitteh face, very Kawaii.**

 **I return to my cabbit ship in orbit, its other form iz very kawaii.**

 **Cya.**

 **NOW WHO WOULD LIKE TO JOIN ME IN THE WORSHIP OF THE KAWAII CU-**


	18. Chapter 16: I Got Work To Do!

Princess of Taken

Chapter Sixteen: I Got Work To Do!

In the past weeks were going buy in a fast rate, with Guardians grabbing new bounties from Naruko in attempts of trying to get an Exotic from her, a lucky fireteam of Warlocks had surprised her in their efficiency and were given the Rocket Launcher "Summoners Hound." Tenten had taken the blueprints of a Gjallarhorn and infused its design with darkness, making the rockets summon shadow thralls to hit anything lucky enough to survive the primary explosion. Naruko liked to call the effect "Hive Bait" and it stuck.

Right now Naruko was talking to some guardians from a comms radio about some bounties.

Suddenly she stopped and grasped her head in pain as a consciousness attacked her aggressively.

Oryx had found a way into her mind and was not happy with her.

" **YOU DARE WORK AGAINST ME! SUCH A CHILD LIKE YOU IS NOT WORTHY TO WIELD MY POWER, TO USE AN ARMY THAT IS A MERE COPY OF MY DESIGN! YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS FIGHT, SO DO NOT EXPECT HELP FROM DARKNESS OF MY DIMENSION!"** His voice boomed in her ears.

Naruko felt the drain; her power that she wielded was slowly being taken from her and with it, the forces she had been gaining quickly were changing allegiance to the original king, Her Willbreaker blade slowly started cracking, parts of its sharp edge shattered onto the ground and turned to dust in the wind.

Eventually her power level met to that slightly higher than her small amount of remaining forces.

Oryx had commandeered her Fallen,Hive,Vex and Cabal troops, all that remained was her ninja related forces.

Slowly Oryx's mind retracted from hers as she fell to the ground in weakness, her bases alarms sounding as the defences she kept up and running shattered, letting the Taken King's forces in for combat.

'Man, I really messed up here didn't I?' She thought as she slowly got up off the ground after her bout of extreme weakness.

'Right now, my sword is in pieces and with no focus, my darkness abilities are really hard to control. For now, let's just stick to some guns.' She told to herself as she picked up her Sleeper Simulant that she always kept nearby.

As she loaded it with a fresh- and customly overcharged- magazine she sensed the presence of her old Taken Centurion guards, commandeered by Oryx, break the door open with their weapons aimed to destroy her.

As the two Centurions twitched to the triggers of their weapons she charged the Large Fusion Rifle, her training with the weapon coming into play a she skilfully aimed it to weave both of her targets into their deathly path.

The shot went out with a large powerful crack as they both turned to dust from the power of the weapon.

She made her way out of the room, her senses making note of the location of the stolen Taken. Suddenly her comm radio started crackling; she brought it to her head to hear.

"Yo Naruko, your Taken started attacking me, what is going on?" Kyuubi's voice crackled through the radio.

"Well... Oryx got into my link to them and maybe... took control of them and stole most of my power?" She said with a bit of fear coming into her tone.

"Are you alright?" Kyuubi asked her, worried for Naruko's safety.

"I'm fine for now, just go and tell the Guardians about what is happening, they need to know. I will call back later when I get to safety." She said; flicking the radio off before Kyuubi could talk more.

As she travelled through her makeshift base, her Taken targeted her, but with their defeat she was able to recover them and bring them back to her side.

Sadly, as she made it outside she ran into the Venus wilds, a large taken Minotaur, one that she took when it was weakened by the Warlocks she gifted the rocket launchers to, slammed its force into the ground, sending her into a rocky hill with the shockwave.

She slowly got out of the crumbling rocks as fury flowed through her blood, which was now slowly dripping from her head. One of her eyes was blurry.

"I HAVE HAD IT; YOU THINK YOU CAN MESS WITH ME? I BROUGHT YOU TO THAT POWER YOU MEASELY MINOTAUR AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN THROW ME AROUND WITH NO CONSIQUENCES I WILL HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU KNOW."

As her angry words flowed from her mind straight to her voice box, her sighted started glowing orange as she raised the Heavy Fusion Rifle to her it. As she charged the shot, the red glow turned a shining orange as energies infused with the almost empty cartridge.

"I AM YOUR RECLAIMER, YOU MEASELY INSECT! I DEMAND YOUR BROKEN MIND COMPREHEND WHAT DAMAGE I CAN DO TO YOU, YOUR KING MAY THINK REMOVING MY ENERGIES WOULD DO BRING FEAR TO ME? IT MIGHT HAVE EARLIER, BUT NOW I AM FREAKING MAD!" She screamed.

As she finished, her weapon unleashed an overcharged shot with a blinding orange colour, visible from space as it blasted through the mountain behind the Taken and beyond.

When her vision cleared Naruko saw through her unblurred eye the carnage from the now steaming rifle.

'Holy S***' she thought as she fell to the ground, feeling more drained than before.

As her consciousness faded she felt a minor amount of her power return, along with something that something she hadn't expected to feel coming from herself at all.

Guardian Light.

 **Alright.**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, I needed to buy a sledgehammer.**

 **Anyway, Naruko nerf just happened. Her power will be returning from defeating the bulky Taken enemies and only taken that I didn't design were Taken.**

 **So...**

 **Orbit.**

 **Cya**


	19. Chapter 17: Hunting For Wabbits

Princess Of Taken

Chapter Seventeen: Hunting For Wabbits

*The Tower medical bay (they probably have one...)*

"Well Miss Uzumaki, the scans confirmed a few things about your person. First, congratulations on achieving Guardian level light. Second I am sorry to say your head injury knocked one of your eyes out of whack, you will have to wear something to sort out your eyesight." The nurse told Naruko, whose right side of her face was bandaged.

The nurse left shortly after, leaving Naruko sitting there in the sparkly clean room.

'Well... I always wanted a monocle, now is a good time to use one.' She thought, smirking to herself.

Suddenly the bed made a large squeaking sound as Konan and Yugao snuggled into her arms.

"At least Oryx didn't take you guys." She said to them as she rubbed their ears gently, pulling out some adorable purrs from within them.

An exo doctor who was peeking in the room ran away as her Kawaii subroutine activated.

*timeskip*

A week later, Naruko was homing in on a squad of Taken that contained traces of her power, which Oryx seemed to be throwing into any high ranking Taken to give them a boost.

Luckily, it meant she could take it back.

This time it was a Taken Centurion and some Psions. With her sniper rifle she acquired from the Tower called the 1000 Yard Stare she picked of the clustered together psions, the Firefly rounds making it so the single magazine used took out the weaker targets, leaving the Centurion by himself.

Naruko then pulled out her Sleeper Simulant and fired all its shots in quick succession, bringing the large centurion to its knees. Naruko took that moment to dash in, pulling out a shard of her Willbreaker and plunging it deep into the glowing weak point of the Taken.

The Centurion started swirling into the shard, leaving it thrumming with the recovered power.

'It will take much more to re-forge the blade and get my power back, a lot more.' She thought as she pocketed the small shard.

'I can't get home until then.' She sighed.

And so Naruko travelled, taking out Taken to recollect her slithers of energy as the rest of her group stuck with her assisted in their own ways, Kyuubi helped with the stronger enemies, who were given more of Naruko's power.

Tenten designed more weapons and modified old ones.

And of course the Kawaii Duo were extra cute.

Soon enough, she collected enough and along with two other guardians, went to face Oryx.

"So, Thermine." Radien the Sunsinger whispered, "You know anything about Naruko?"

Thermine the Nightstalker shrugged.

"Only heard a little from the Vanguard, my links to Dead Orbit told me that she was from the future though."

"Seriously? That little?" She gasped, "But how can we trust her?"

"Just followin' orders Radien. Just go with it." He grumbled as they entered the active ascendant portal, using Naruko's darkness as a pass.

As they regained balance from the warp, Thermine and Radien readied their Hakke Rifles, looking around the room.

Naruko just beckoned them and walked on, with her weapons ready also.

After walking a bit more (and placing some bullets into some hive creatures) they reached another gate. When they walked further into the room a heavy fog seeped in, an echoed voice bouncing through the chamber.

" **YOU? ARE THE LAST HOPE OF THE LIGHT? I HAVE TAKEN ENTIRE WORLDS! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO FACE ME!"**

Oryx then focused his presence on Naruko, seeping words into her mind for only her to hear.

" **I THOUGHT AFTER PROVING A POINT TO YOU MIGHT HAVE NOT ATTEMPED THIS! BUT IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE JUST A MERE CHILD TRYING TO STEP INTO THE CHITIN OF A LEADER! IF YOU THINK WITH YOUR LITTLE HELPERS ARE WORTHY WE SHALL SEE EACHOTHER SOON."**

As the voice faded two large Taken travelled through the gate, the Goliath and Ogre wasting no time throwing energy beams and bullets from their respective weaponry.

The Fireteam ducked behind the black chipped stones, taking shots from their cover.

Thermine took note of the Taken Goblins backing up the giants, giving them unbreakable shielding and decided to take care of them with his sniper.

Radien was pulled out her 4th Horseman shotgun as the Taken Thralls tried taking sharp swipes with their deadly claws, her shots connected as the shells took out a large set of them.

Soon enough the Giants remained and in a combined stroke of genius both Naruko and Thermine pulled out their Sleeper Simulant Fusion Rifles and plugged in a new magazine, red laser flying at high speeds into the large beasts until they were to their knees.

Naruko pulled out two shards of Willbreaker and threw them into the monstrosities, their energies being dragged into the pieces as they were recharged.

The group took a huge breath of relief before powering on, the Gate activating in reaction to the guards' defeat.

Naruko picked up the shards and put them away, then pointed to the portal.

"Let's go, a King's summons should not be ignored."

The portal led to what seemed to be a place of worship, with a statue the Guardian's Ghosts scanned as Crota and an unknown Hive god known as 'Nokris'

They went through the entrance, Oryx waiting on the other side, dragging darkness into himself showing the location around him.

" **I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE"** He bellowed as he called his sword to his hand.

Using his wings he glided a little bit off the ground, his sword poised to strike and darkness expelling from his hand in blasts of darkness, which the trio dodge.

As he summoned his minions, he probed back into Naruko's mind

" **YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, CHILD."** He growled in annoyance as she sent bullets in his direction, some grazing his armour.

Thermine threw a Void Grenade, the swirling energy catching some Taken acolytes of guard and turning them to dust.

Radien pulled out her Rocket Launcher and unloaded the two shots from its magazine, the first getting a direct hit on Oryx and the second sweeping past and flying harmlessly into space.

As the dust faded from the explosion zone Oryx's inhumane growl met their ears, more high speed orbs flew in their direction

When Oryx was worn down enough, he dragged them into a fogged arena, summoning thralls to attack while he prepared a strong swipe with his sword.

After taking swipes out of the trio, Oryx made one more shot at Thermine, the Nightstalker Shadestepped out the way and in a flourish pulled out his own 4th Horseman Shotgun and unloaded its entire five shell chamber in quick succession.

The Fog faded, showing that the arena was in reality part of the same location they started the fight in.

Naruko prepared her largest shard of her own Willbreaker, only to hear Oryx's manic chuckle as he reached his hand to his own complete blade and started pulling its energy into a large orb he held within his hand.

" **THIS IS NOT OVER!"** the Hive god laughed as his flesh was peeled from his body and was dragged into a swirling portal.

'Well S***' Naruko thought

 **I guess... it's over?**

 **This chapter is anyway.**

 **Orbit and stuff.**

 ***winks at specific viewer for secret reasons***

 **cya**


	20. Chapter 18: Slam Dunkin' Balls!

Princess of Taken

Chapter Eighteen: Slam Dunkin' Balls!

*Court Of Oryx*

Naruko sensed what needed to be done and commanded the other Five Guardians.

They split up, two members going left and right to collect the orb halves to activate the statues while the other two worked on defeating any enemies that tried to defend.

The team consisted of Shark-5, Naruko, Thermine, Radien, Kyuubi and an Awoken Titan by the name of Hyphen.

The event was quite straight forward and they made it into the dimension where Oryx was rather quickly.

The next challenge was rather simple, requiring the task of jumping from coffin ship to coffin ship to reach the other side of a large abyss, which was also dealt with efficiently and they got to the other side with no trouble.

Challenge three took a lot more to complete. Two guardians had to collect special auras that after a short time passed to a person nearby, these were used to keep a dangerous power from activating an destroying everyone. With the aura's switching it would be replaced with a power needed to break the barrier leading to the next challenge.

With the task dealt with the next challenge was the Warpriest, one of Oryx stronger minions. Only with a certain sequence of glyphs could he become vulnerable, and the power used to empower their weaponry was dark in nature, and was held by Naruko for the entire time, and even she was worn out by it.

The challenge was still completed, and the group was rewarded with engrams containing the already decoded fleshy hive weapons which packed quite a punch.

It was needed though, because after another quick break between their battles with another platform task they had to deal with a much stronger enemy.

Golgoroth the Ogre.

His mere presence was enough to lay down a heavy darkness that required the task of resting in pools of light to destoy his inner core. The danger levels were extremely high during the fight but luckily the team once again pulled through, receiving more gear from decoded engrams.

After more puzzling jumps, the team reached what seemed to be the end.

"Oryx's energy is the strongest here, prepare yourselves!" Naruko called to the group.

" **Ah, so the child made it? You should have packed away your toys before going on a journey, you do not want to LOSE THEM!"** Oryx's dark tones cackled as in a flash of speed, Kyuubi was speared with a large object.

"Kyuubi!" Naruko gasped.

" **A peculiar thing happened when I sifted through this power of yours, child. A being very high struck with vengeance wanted to come out to play! Who was I to deny it?"** Oryx laughed as the faded silhouette pulled the speared body towards them.

The speared object released the motionless body of the Light wielder into the mudded liquid of the area with a light splash, retracting to the large figure.

Eight more long objects swished alongside it, showing them to be tails.

"No..." Naruko shouted in realization.

" **Yes!"** the figure growled menacingly.

The malevolent beast Kyuubi sent out a large bark, the sound sending shockwaves and kicking up dirt and mud.

The team of five were sent back a few feet from the power of the shockwave, and shortly after had to dodge the strikes of the monster's tails.

" **RUN LITTLE ANTS! IT MAKES IT ALL THE MORE FUN."** Beast Kyuubi barked mockingly as he sent each of his tails into the ground, trying to spear the remaining of the fireteam.

Thermine shadestepped out the way, quickly firing off a Simulant shot, only for it to cause a minor burn on the Beast's body and enraging it further.

The monster's strikes came in quicker succession as overtime it got angrier. The fireteam got no other moments to make another strike and were soon enough backed into a wall.

"Guys, remember when I said about only using what I gave you in a dire situation?" Naruko said as Beast Kyuubi Laughed, its tails poised to all strike at the same time.

"That time would be now!"

*Flashback (we don't get many of these do we)*

Naruko sat with the fireteam in preparation, they cleaned their guns or just talked between eachother.

Naruko was waiting for something else though.

Suddenly Lord Shaxx walked in with a misshapen bundle.

"All good warriors need a blade, and luckily a king gave us some parts."

*Flashback end*

Shark-5, Thermine, Hyphen and Radien nodded as they pulled out a set of hilts, on contact with open space a blade sprung from them, glowing with the three elements. Thermine had void, Shark and Hyphen had solar and Radien had Arc.

Naruko pulled out a willbreaker shard, sharper and larger than the others.

Beast Kyuubi sent its tails towards them, all striking at the same point as it laughed cockily only to stop as it noticed the group dashing upon them.

Beast Kyuubi attempted some swipes of its claws, trying to send them off only to watch in horror as the remaining five jump together, their blades digging deep into its head as its reanimated life ended.

The five fell to the ground as the beast's body was drained into Naruko's shard.

"Well... looks like that was dealt with." Shark croaked out.

"Yeah... just get read because it probably isn't over yet." Thermine said as he reloaded his weapons.

"Naruko are you... oh" Hyphen began asking, until she notice what Naruko was doing.

Tears seeped slowly out from her eyes as she picked up the motionless body of Kyuubi, a large hole from the spearing tail dripping large amounts of blood everywhere.

'You can't leave me! You were supposed to protect me!' She thought as her tears began mixing with blood, the glow being produced going unnoticed.

Her sad thoughts were stopped abruptly as two large chitin covered gauntlets pulled the dust from the ground.

" **A shame that the creature could not destroy you, I guess I must do it myself!"**

"Ohhhh S***." Naruko whispered.

 **I end it here, took a while to get this out, so here, have some little additions**

 **Where the F*** is Hidan?**

*medic chambers*

"Are you sure just shoving electricity into him is gonna keep him under?" Eruko said as she watched Kushina use some lightning jutsu on an unconscious Hidan.

"I dunno, I just do it because it helps release my anger." Kushina said as she started punching him repeatedly.

"... Can I try?" Eruko asked, receiving a nod as a reply.

Eruko threw a sloppy fist, the punch hitting Hidan in the... private parts.

Hidan jumped up from the extreme pain, only to hear a squeak and was sent back unconscious with a metal pan to the head.

Kushina stared as Eruko bashed Hidan the face with the metal pan holding medical equipment, eventually she stopped and placed the pan back on the table.

"You really need to practice aiming." Kushina said to the beet red medic in training.

 **Here's another.**

*the tower, festival of the lost*

"So, why do you have so many raisins Eris?" Naruko asked as she sprawled herself across a crate.

"Creatures of the night enjoy them; they are useful in making an escape." She said, silently placing a few into her mouth before throwing a carton to Naruko.

"Okay..." Naruko said as she opened the carton and placed some into her mouth.

Naruko gasped as her eyes twinkled, she opened the box and threw the rest into her mouth before she grabbed Eris and began to shake her.

"WHERE CAN I GET MORE!" She shouted.

 **There you go...**

 **Up to orbit I go.**

 **OHHH S*****

 ***gets ship grabbed by Oryx***


	21. Chapter 19: King's Fall, Queen's Rise

Princess Of Taken

Chapter Nineteen: King's Fall, Queen's Rise.

*Threshold, Darkness Zone*

Bullets were flying around as taken flooded the area, glyphs lighting up atop platforms. Naruko felt certain links, such as the glyphs when activated would pull platforms to the mortal realm, along with the link Oryx had too, leaving him vulnerable.

That task was easy, with it being completed with no trouble and Hyphen collecting Oryx link to the realm, the power overflowing into the group's shields giving what they called an "aura of immortality" at that time Oryx sent in some of his higher ranking Ogres, the light eaters, to get rid of the Guardians but with the aura surrounding them, they were easy to deal with and with their destruction left behind small orbs containing the light they had collected, slightly tainted with the darkness, the mix was volatile and when more light met their composition, they caused an explosion dangerous to Oryx. This made the killing of light eaters a very key task.

Oryx attempted to stop the group from doing this by dragging them into a realm of fog and summoning one of his Echoes to distract the group, the event was familiar to three of the fireteam members, as the act was suspiciously related to what happened in their previous fight with Oryx.

Eventually Oryx got angry on them, throwing his large clawed hands into the ground uncaringly as he tried to hit the light users but with their agility they dodged out of the way.

The group eventually joined back together in the centre, Taken forces overrunning them.

"This does not look good." Shark said as he threw out a grenade, its void flames blocking the path a large amount of Thralls were running through.

"Hyphen! Throw up a shield as strong as you can!" Naruko yelled. Hyphen nodded and threw he hands out wide, the titan's shield bubble glowing strong. Taken started piling their shots into it, thralls scraping their claws against the light barrier.

Naruko held her hands close together then spread them widely. Fragments of her blade glowing strongly. She began chanting in a dark language, the ethereal fire growing stronger around the shards as they slowly clicked into place.

The Guardians worked to keep the shield up as they sent all of their conserved light into Hyphen, the claws of thralls and elemental bullets pelting the bubble, never stopping.

Suddenly, the bubble shattered. A large amount of darkness bringing the Guardians to their knees. They turned and saw Naruko, grasping onto a sword.

"It's truly time to play, prepare yourself king! This fight is between us!" Naruko called, pointing the blade's sharp edge to Oryx's overlooking figure.

" **Truly an ant like you knows you cannot defeat me! That blade will not scratch me!"** Oryx laughed out as he hammered his fist into the ground in an attempt to hit the fireteam.

Naruko brought Willbreaker into a guarding stance, a wispy glow expelling from the blade to create a shield.

The oversized fist met the sword, the force crushing the ground beneath Naruko as the force went through her. She struggled as she pushed against the fist, she pushed the attack out of the way.

Oryx grit his teeth as he pushed of the platform, floating into empty space and sending orbs of darkness towards it, not caring about his own forces.

Naruko leaped out and sent a single strike to each of the energy balls, making them reflect back.

Oryx dodged, and swooped back to the platform with his claws ready to bring a stronger force.

The Taken Princess jumped out the way, the force of his clawed hands making the ground crack beneath them.

Oryx tried to sluggishly bring the hands back, but were stopped by the four guardians as they dug their own swords into his palms, effectively hammering them into the ground.

Naruko jumped at the opportunity and ran across Oryx arms and taking a strong leap, her repaired blade poised at the ready to strike.

The blade met Oryx's glowing chest cavity. The inner light of his dark power slowly getting drained into the sword.

" **No... You shall not defeat me like this"** Oryx said calmly as his large figure faded; only leaving half his power drained.

Naruko floated gently in space, gliding to land where the guardians, recovered from the darkness of the blade, finished off the Taken.

" **We shall finish like how we started!"** The familiar growl called from atop a pillar.

Oryx was back to his smaller size, but the form seemed to be wavering, like he didn't have enough energy to stay together. He also held a blade made of darkness, as his other blade had been recovered and used to make different swords.

Naruko floated to the higher ground, her gaze meeting Oryx's skeletal visage. An unknown signal causing both of them to confront in midair combat.

Oryx, while worn out, was a strong opponent in the art of swordfighting and kept Naruko on her toes for most of the fight, but eventually they met for one last chain of strikes and flew back, Oryx looking much more worse for wear with one of the wings of his headgear being sliced off and a large chunk of his chitin chestplate having been gouged out by multiple sword swipes.

Naruko seemed a little worn out, with her Uzumaki heritage and her vast energy sources helping with her recovery.

"Let's end this with one more strike." Naruko called, getting ready for one more strike.

" **You are not worthy of my power, a cocky child trying to play adult games!"** Oryx replied as he brought his blade to the same stance.

They charged towards each-other, their blades met, a strange shattering sound resonated as the dark blade broke like glass and Naruko went right through it. Willbreaker met with Oryx's body and was plunged deeply into the side of his body.

As the remaining energy from Oryx's being was drained by Naruko's Willbreaker his wavering form slowly turned to dust, which was slowly separated into the deep depths of space.

Naruko met with the ground once again, taking note of the guardians, resting after their long quest.

"Well that is it." Shark spoke from the location he was sitting on.

"Shame we lost one of our own, her death won't be forgotten." Radien said sadly as Naruko sat next to her.

Just then another set of footsteps clacked across the stone, the resting group getting weapons ready again.

"What's this about someone being dead?" The person responsible for the footsteps called.

Familiar Arc Blue locks made Naruko gasp, Kyuubi was alive! She tackled her to the ground and gave a bone crushing hug, tears of joy leaking from her eyes.

Kyuubi winced a little bit.

"Easy there, being speared by a tail still leaves quite the stinging sensation." She said, chuckling.

Naruko gave a childish giggle, then got up from atop of Kyuubi's body and held a hand out to boost her up, the hand was accepted.

*Later, the Tower*

"The taken threat has been removed from the equation." Naruko said to the Vanguards.

"But what about the Hive?" Ikora asked.

"Well... the Dreadnaught's Hive is under my control, but that is only one faction really. There is also the fact that they despise the light, if Guardians were to go into the Dreadnaught they would have to prepare for a fight." Naruko answered.

"Is there anything you can do about this?" Zavala said.

"Well if you didn't come to the Dreadnaught you would be alright." Naruko stated.

"But... what about the sweet loot! Hadium flakes are hard to come by!" Cayde cried, making the other two vanguards stare at him.

"Urgh... Alright. I'll send a shipment every Armsday." Naruko sighed.

Cayde did a small jig.

*FOD Base*

Eruko was working on her surgery skills, using her dummy/immortal Hidan when all of a sudden the familiar swirling sound of a portal opening was heard from the hall nearby.

"Princess is back!" She screamed happily, one eye glowing brightly as she reached for the door and practically blew it off the hinges accidently.

In the hall A Naruko trying to get her bearings heard one off the doors make a large unnatural crack is it flew into the other side of the hall.

Eruko ran out the room wearing a strange purple robe with a shield marking on the front with a doctor's coat over it, she turned to Naruko and raised her glowing blue hand and made a beckoning motion.

This caused Naruko to feel something grabbing her as she was dragged towards Eruko and was pulled into a large gripping hug.

"Where have you been? The whole group has been pretty much lost without you!"

"Ehh... yknow, getting your power drained, working for a couple years to get it back. The usual" Naruko said casually.

Kyuubi, who had come through the portal with Naruko asked, "Did anyone miss me?"

Eruko broke the hug apart before saying, "Well your sister did, and little Gaara has been wondering where her 'Auntie Kyu' is."

"Is that so?" She chuckled as she started walking away.

Suddenly, the location that Naruko's rip came from flashed back into activity as a small body was sent through it.

"Oh my goodness..." Naruko gasped as the body slowly rose from the ground.

It was a rather chibi looking Oryx, staring angrily with an aura of child smugness

" **That's right child you left some of my dust on your body! Your travel gave me power to reform and now I will have my GACK-"** Oryx was cut off abruptly as they were picked up.

"What a cute creature of such innocent youth!" A purple garbed monster gasped as she held Oryx tightly.

" **What are you doing you miserable woman!"** Oryx growled in a... quite cute way.

"Don't take that tone with me dear! Otherwise you won't get any pie today!" Toriel said strictly as she slowly walked away with the struggling Hive God.

" **I am a god you puny thing! How dare you treat me in such a-** " Oryx's voice got even more silent until the others couldn't hear.

The remaining two sweat-dropped, Naruko even more, knowing what Oryx was like beforehand.

"Well... I'm going to go and do something else. You take care of yourself, Eruko."

"You too princess."

"Princess? I think I'm more worthy of Queen now, with me dethroning the previous King!" Naruko laughed.

 **OVER**

 **I guess this was pretty cool, ran into a few blocks along the way but I got it done!**

 **Here are some extras, too.**

*where are the deathsingers?*

"Sister! What are you doing! We have to get ready the other guys have already been taken out and it's us next!" Ir Anuk screeched at her sister from her room.

"I am busy!"

"Halak we need to help father what are you doing!" Anuk said as she flew into Ir Hanak's room.

"Seriously sister father could kill us if we don't do our jo- OKAY WHAT THE F-"

*Later*

Both Deathsingers were making strange sounds which could be heard as giggles as they both held the most adorable things in the universe.

Somehow Konan and Yugao had made it into their chambers.

 **Here is another**

*The creation of a dark one's favourite (a little bit after the end of this chapter)*

"Yknow Toriel, while I find your pies to be simply irresistible there is something you could add to make it unbeatable." Naruko asked after swallowing a mouthful of Cinn-Scotch Pie

"What is that, my dear?" Toriel asked with a calm but determined face, keen on finding out.

Naruko just pulled out a carton and started shaking it, causing Toriel to twist her head like a confused dog.

"Raisins?"

*Timepassthing*

The kitchen was filled with angel song as the oven opened, revealing a perfectly crusted pie, filled with a soft brown filling flecked with the shrunken currants.

"Oh my..." Naruko and Toriel said in sync as the scent of Cinn-Scotch Raisin pie tingled their noses.

"Well if it tastes as good as it smells, I could die happily." Naruko said simply, with her eyes sparkling.

"Then let's not dilly dally, my child! We must find out!" Toriel exclaimed.

*A couple hours later*

"Toriel? You there? I need you to help me- woah what happened here?" Eruko said as she noticed both Naruko and Toriel face first in a pie each.

Naruko lifted her face out the pie, gave a small smile and whispered loud enough for Eruko to hear it.

"Gods came down from the heavens and blessed Toriel and I with confectionary genius."

 **#Pie2016.**

 **Anyway, that whole adventure in the time of Guardians was three years long, that means the whole Shippuden thing starts now. So that means Akatsuki, Tailed beasts and all that.**

 **Anyway, NrMania returning to orbit.**

 **Cya**


	22. Chapter 20: When I'm Gone

Princess Of Taken

Chapter Twenty: When I'm Gone

*FOD Base*

Naruko sat on her throne, sighing in nostalgia.

'It's really good to be back.' She thought to herself. At that moment Anko, in her maid uniform, walked in and gave a small bow.

"You were gone for a long time, my Princess; would you like to know the happenings from your time away?" She said calmly.

Naruko just nodded.

"Alright then." Anko said as she pulled out a clipboard.

"Well first thing is that Hiruzen retired after Eruko went looking for your godmother and brought her back to the village."

"Wait my godmother?" Naruko asked

"Yes Tsunade Senju the Slug Sannin, your Godmother."

"Good to know."

"Anyway, Tsunade apprenticed Sakura Haruno after she became Hokage, while secretly training Eruko as well."

"Eruko achieved her dream then?" Butted in Naruko

"Yes."

"Good for her!"

"Quite. After a while Sasuke tried to escape the village to Orochimaru, after hearing about his power and went all emo about his brother. Little did he know Orochimaru belonged to you."

"After we told Tsunade what happened she sent this message." Anko said as she passed the opened letter to Naruko, "Eruko opened it in your proxy, as she would know what you would think mostly."

*note*

To: Naruko, Princess of Taken, Sound Kage, (ect)

Thank you for sending us the information about having Genin Sasuke Uchiha in your possession; it would be much appreciated if you took care of him until requested further.

Just bring him back alive later okay? I don't care what you do with him, smack him so much that he turns into a girl for all I care, but the civilian council will start bitching if their "Last Uchiha" doesn't come back so just deal with him for now.

From: Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage, your Godmother,(ect)

*end note*

After reading this Naruko just looked up at Anko with a 'they totally did this didn't they' look

"After this the scientists you took at the sound village decided to make this." Anko pulled out a pink glove with cats on it.

"They called it the genderbend glove, the more force you hit someone with the longer they are their opposite gender, apparently hitting them all the way into a hot spring makes it permanent. Giving a person the backhand will reverse the change" Anko finished before passing the glove to Naruko, who grinned maniacally before shoving it into a subspace pocket.

"I am guessing they tested it on Sasuke?" Naruko asked.

"They say that Sasuke is a lot more mellow after getting hit, Tsunade even went to check up on him and they got along great." Anko reported.

"Okay. Continue." Naruko encouraged.

"Not much else I can really say, Hinata has flooded the entire Hyuuga compound with exotic flowers, Ino got a job in the library, oh and when Tenten got back a year into your trip she started coming back with soulless bodies to use in case her original died, they started calling her 'the body snatcher' and she is almost an S rank in the bingo books."

Naruko nodded, taking the information in stride.

" The three tails has almost regenerated after Yagura's death when Mei became Mizukage."

"I'll have to check up on that." Naruko remarked before motioning to continue.

"The ninjas have been sending in the Cabal and Fallen for taking too, after you get to it the armies you have should be quite large. Other than that there isn't really much else to say, I'll give you the more detailed events later on paper, but I thought you would just like to hear these things now. Is there anything else you desire, Princess?" Anko finished as she bowed once again.

"No, that seems to be everything. Thank you Anko." Naruko replied. The Marked Maid swiftly exited, leaving Naruko to her own devices.

'Well, time to get scientist!' she thought as she pulled a lab coat from behind her throne and while walking to her lab, put it on.

*Naruko's Lab(Of Doom), a while later*

Naruko had Willbreaker scanned while she searched inside it herself. After seeing the beast form of Kyuubi get released she wanted in on that! Her plan was to keep it linked to the blade, but she would be the one controlling its output.

Eventually she found the spirit swimming through the mass pools of power and mentally pulled, the blade glowing slightly as a small, furry, black and white mass expelled from it.

Naruko put the small entity on a table and sent a small amount of the blade's power into it.

Red slitted eyes opened, an angry growling came from the tiny fox as it slowly stood on all fours.

The growls stopped when Naruko flicked it on the nose, enticing a small whiney growl.

"None of that. You listen to me or you stay in the sword." Naruko said simply.

"What do you want, Mortal?" Beast Kyuubi growled

"Don't give me that! I am giving you a choice here, you go back in the sword or you work for me. When I need you I will feed you some more energy so you can take a larger form but if you disobey, well a consciousness swimming in masses of energy will be what you will stay."

"You really gave me some good options didn't you?" The malevolent fox asked only to get another nose flick.

"Do we have a deal, little chibi beast?" Naruko said, getting a nod in reply.

"Great. Now let me get out your crazy sibling too, I'm sure little Gaara would like a pet."

The fox suddenly felt rather sorry for its fellow tailed beast.

*A little later, the lounge area*

"So you got the beast versions of me and Shukaku out of the sword?" The Human Kyuubi asked.

"Yup."

"And gave the little raccoon to Gaara?"

"I did."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Well their energy is still sealed into the blade, so I control the output, so it's perfectly safe." Naruko explained.

"Okay then. Hey can I borrow my beast self for a while?" Kyuubi suddenly asked.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks."

 **This was just filler, showing the events that happened in the three years of the ninja stuff.**

 **But here are some extra things.**

*The reformation of Oryx*

"Okay my child, it is time to teach you how to FIGHT properly" Toriel said in her teacher voice.

"See that dummy there, walk over to it and strike up friendly conversation."

Oryx walked up to the dummy sitting helplessly in the room and threw a gauntleted punch. Toriel's reaction to this was to send a small shock Oryx's direction, making Oryx jump.

"No. My child, talk to the dummy, strike up friendly conversation, if you run into anyone looking for a fight, strike up friendly conversation and wait until I can resolve the conflict!" Toriel said.

Toriel's shock magic therapy slowly but surely worked as after five times the Chibi Hive stopped attempting to attack the dummy and mumbled out a rude greeting, ten times the rude words in Oryx's vocabulary were replaced with nice ones, twenty times the mumbling turned into soft spoken kind tones Toriel had been repeating.

One final jolt snapped Oryx's mind.

"Hello there, my name is Oryx, I am sorry for injuring you earlier. Would you like to be friends?" Oryx said kindly to the dummy, which if it were alive would have been jumping for joy and easily accepting the friendship.

Oryx turned to Toriel, whose finger had a small spark of electricity ignited on it.

"Was this acceptable, Toriel?"

The magic dissipated and Oryx was pulled into the warm embrace of the furred monster.

"Yes, my child, it was acceptable."

"Do I need to be zapped again, Toriel?"

"No, my child. In fact now you get a treat." Toriel said kindly as they walked into the kitchen.

It was at that moment Oryx got the first slice of Toriel's pie. And it sealed Oryx into the new mindset.

*Later, throne room*

"You literally shocked Oryx into kindness and pacifism?" Naruko asked Toriel, who nodded with a warm smile.

"I have no way to reply to this, can I see him?"

"Sure, and the child is a she, Princess." Toriel called as she left the room to go get Oryx.

'Okay... that just makes it even weirder.'

A few moments later Toriel came in with the Tiny Hive Creature floating slowly behind her.

"How may I help you mor-" Oryx twitched as if shocked"Ma'am?"

"Oh I just wanted to ask you, what do you think of me?" Naruko asked.

Oryx seemed to think for a long time, every so often twitching.

"I think you are doing a great job in leading the taken! Your varied forces are much stronger than mine ever were!" Oryx said.

'Yeah I think Toriel really did a good job.'

 **Anyway, I'll see you spoons later.**

 **Returning to orbit.**

 **Cya.**


	23. Chapter 21: The Steamy Lake Sibling

Princess Of Taken

Chapter Twenty-One: The Steamy Lake Sibling.

*FOD Base*

Naruko was in her blackboard room, writing on a rather adult plan.

The Harem Plan.

It was then a knock was heard from the door, causing Naruko to jump a little bit. She pushed the Harem Plan board into a corner and pretended to work on another.

A moment later Kyuubi walked in.

"Well, my sibling seems to have regenerated; we should get to them before the Akatsuki gets there." Kyuubi stated.

Naruko nodded, putting the writing chalk onto the board edge.

'Well, a Harem was just a side project anyway.' She thought as she left the room, her eyes flickering to the newly writing chalk text.

'Use genderbend glove on self to make many children with Harem of powerful females.'

*Later, A random lake*

The Akatsuki members Deidara and Tobi were on their way back to base after the capture of the newly regenerated Sanbi.

Tobi, from his spot atop the stomach of an upturned Sanbi, suddenly looked up to the Blond Bomber.

"Senpai! Were we expecting anyone else?" Tobi called innocently.

"What are you talking about, idiot? The only ones around were the ANBU, and if you remember correctly they couldn't take my majestic art!" Deidara called from atop the clay bird.

Suddenly, both birds dragging Sanbi across the water were cut in two, Deidara jumping off just in time before he instinctively blew both of his birds up in attempt to destroy the invader.

"Wow, you sure explode prematurely don't you?" A female voice called.

'... Did she just make that joke?' Deidara said as he threw out another clay bird and jumped atop it.

"Where are you?" Deidara asked, his hands preparing large masses of clay bombs.

"Well I'm not below you, or in front, or behind, or to your left or right. So where else could I be?"

A sound of a blade cutting through the wind was heard from above Deidara, he jumped off his clay bird, as once again it was cut in two.

Deidara landed on the water, he added chakra to his feet to stay atop it.

Finally Deidara saw his opponent, who floated gently above the water, she was a teen covered in a chitinous robe and wielding a large blade.

Deidara snorted slightly.

"Just a girl your age? This should be easy with my art's prowess." He said cockily.

"Girl you say? Well let's see how you feel at the end of this fight." The girl laughed, "The name is Naruko."

Deidara started off by throwing some smaller clay doves, which Naruko dodged, the explosives going off harmlessly into the water.

Naruko, who had a devilish plan, sneakily focused her solar powers through the Willbreaker and sunk the blade slowly into the water, her vast reserves working hard to heat up the large lake.

'let's test a few things.' Naruko thought, dodging the clay explosives, still keeping the superheated blade in the water.

Deidara, sweating slightly from the now steamy lake, laughed slightly.

"What are you gunna do now? Give me a warm bath?" He laughed as he prepared a much larger clay bomb; he threw it and laughed as he watched his "art" expanding into a much larger mass, the explosion engulfing the area which contained Naruko.

Deidara smirked, thinking the battle was over, only to be smacked over the head from behind, his chakra wavering from the hit as his body went below water.

A few seconds after he was pulled by the collar of his cloak back to the surface.

He looked at Naruko, who stared deeply into his uncovered eye before gaining a manic grin.

"Yes, I will but I will have to be strict with you this time." Deidara stared confusingly as the grin grew wider.

"Because you have been a bad girl!"

A very feminine scream was heard by towns nearby.

(There were also a few moans heard after, but... hey even when this is an M I am not gunna get into that.)

Silently, Tobi snoozed atop the knocked out tailed beast on the now steamy lake.

"Senpai sure sounds silly." He mumbled.

*Later*

Tobi woke up later, on the shore of the steamy lake.

"Hmm, strange dream, I remember catching a tailed beast with Deidara-Senpai, but there is nothing here! So it must be a dream!" He rattled off.

"Not a dream, idiot. Just you failing to help." A female voice called.

Tobi turned, and hopped up wildly when he noticed the now female Deidara.

"Wow! Senpai knows how to change genders! Can you show Tobi?"

"IT WASN'T ME YOU IDIOT!" screamed Deidara. "AND WE FREAKING LOST THE SANBI BECAUSE OF YOUR LAZY MASKED BEHIND!"

Tobi was then launched into the air.

"BUT TOBI WAS A GOOD BOY!" called the now glimmering star Tobi.

Tobi's exact phrase made Deidara shiver a little bit as a small blush appeared.

"I was a bad girl." She mumbled as she picked walked the direction Tobi was blown off into.

*FOD base*

Naruko watched as the three sisters were hugged eachother deeply, the new addition of Sanbi easily making it into the family/army/group of idiots and others.

Her hair was in a bowl cut with almost identical in colour to Kyuubi's, showing her arc element attunement.

Naruko smiled slightly as she walked away, back into the blackboard room.

She pulled out the board she was working on, smirking to herself as she placed a bio on her first capture.

*Lil' sneaky note*

Name of member: Deidara(Deidei)

Basic mindset: strong

'Special' mindset: new sub, very much confused

Point of 'capture': Newly created Steamy Lake.

Notes: First test of Genderbend glove, words from scientists should say that switch should be permanent, due to how hot-springy the lake was. Remember lake's location for perfect genderbend effects!

*... that was a thing*

'Well, I had to get started somewhere' She thought to herself.

"After all, the super strong heroes always get their group of love interests." She mumbled as she turned to look into empty space.

But was the space empty? No, you were there.

 **... That chapter was very much thrown together with only slight main storyline plot.**

 **But here are some extras... again.**

 ***Looks to notepad with ideas on it.***

" **Why have I not seen youth yet?"**

 **Well... you will now.**

*How the youth was so much nope and more nope*

Naruko, checking up on Tenten and her team, watched as her sensei and bushy browed teammate fired each-other up

'This is really wei- NO WHAT IS THAT' she suddenly screamed in her head as she watched the two hug, screaming each-other's names out to an eternal sunset.

"NOPE" She screamed as manly tears fell from the two bowl cut beasts.

"NOPE" She mantra'ed as she hit them both over the head with the hilt of Willbreaker.

"NOPE" She muttered as she dragged both of them through a portal, paying no attention to Neji and the twitching Tenten, with an emotionless look on her face.

"NOPE" She exclaimed as she tossed them both into a conversion chamber, pulling the lever to the max gassing capacity.

"Nope." She drabbled off as she listened to the timer ding in success and pulled the chamber door free.

"NOPENOPENOPENOPE" She raged as a sunset blared through the door, the two males hugging with absolutely no Homo.

"WORDS CAN NOT EXPRESS HOW MUCH NOPE THERE IS RIGHT NOW." She screamed as she grabbed the two and threw them back through a portal.

*A little bit later.*

"Princess, if I can deal with that every day how can you not handle it?" Tenten asked as she watched Naruko glare into the soul of a wall.

"I LITERALLY CONTROL AN ARMY OF DARKNESS; THOSE SO CALLED FLAMES OF YOUTH LITERALLY BURN OFF MY SKIN." She growled, throwing multiple sharpened objects at her blacksmith, who fell to the ground lifelessly as the blade containing her soul floated away, into another spare body.

"YOUTH?" Two green wearing creatures mimed after hearing their favourite phrase.

"OH GOD THE NOPES ARE BACK" Naruko screamed, running into a portal she wildly slashed open.

 **Words cannot express how much nope there is right now.**

 **But they can express what I'm doing now, going to orbit.**

 **Cya.**


	24. Chapter 22: Acrid Rain

Princess Of Taken

Chapter 22: Acrid Rain

*FOD Base(I should really set up time and dates on these, but I think you guys can handle it)*

Naruko was resting sideways on her throne, her legs over the armrests of her throne.

She was bored.

But she knew somewhere, something was happening to alleviate her boredom.

At that moment Anko walked in.

'How convenient!' Naruko thought as she straightened herself up.

"Princess, your cousins Karin and Takuya have requested you help in the sound village, apparently there is a rather troubling problem." Anko said calmly.

Naruko just nodded, with Anko leaving shortly after seeing confirmation.

*A little bit later, sound village*

Naruko looked around, taking note of the surrounding pathways of the village.

Large cracks could be seen in the surrounding floors and walls, as if something hammered it in. Amongst the wood there were blade marks which appeared to be cleaved in by a kitchen knife.

The weirdest thing there though was the sickly green acid, burning through anything it touched.

"Looks pretty devastating, doesn't it." A voice called from behind her she turned and looked in surprise as her rather worn out looking cousin.

"What happened here?" Naruko asked.

"Well... Orochimaru messed with some things he shouldn't have and it has come to get back at all of us." Karin said simply, "Its better if you come with me and I'll show you."

And so Naruko was lead into some of the underground labs, taking note that the marks and acid were getting more common the further they went.

Soon enough she was lead to a room with the door flown off it, a large acid burn and hammer strike seen easily.

Karin walked into the room for a moment, coming out with a diary and a few folders. She opened up the diary.

*Diary*

Today I saw something rather peculiar, a large metallic silo falling from the sky. Taking some of my ninja to the crash site I found a rather peculiar beast spitting acid, along with to robotic beings which looked to be meant for construction and cooking. Along with these, there were a large variety of objects ranging from a strange heart to a syringe filled with an odd yellow liquid.(I decided to do some field testing with that, the genin died five minutes afterwards, but before death he seemed to have been a bit stronger than before.)

I ramble too.

After recovering all that was contained in the silo, including the acidic creature, I decided to experiment. The construction robot after activation seemed to have expanded from its programmed capabilities, as it decided to kill two of my scientists with a hammer it materialized out of nowhere.

After deactivating it, we checked the other one, finding the same results of sentience... along with another two scientists losing their lives to getting hit with a meat cleaver that magnetized back to the robot's hand after it went cleanly through him and getting burned alive from a combination of oil he covered the area in and a fire he spewed in a large area from his chest, which seemed to house an oven.

Luckily, both pairs of scientists were idiots, and we didn't need them.

Next I decided to check the creature, which immediately upon waking up decided to break out of the chair we put it into and throw out a spit of acid, which killed another scientist.

But Jeff was a complete idiot too, so I didn't really care.

I decided something then and there.

If I could control these, I would have a weapon extremely hard to defeat.

And what if I put them together? If I programmed one of the robot's functions and placed it in the creature, I could control it! Along with the other abilities!

*Diary end*

"So he made this beast into a cyborg?" Naruko asked after reading.

"Worse, he mixed human DNA into it as well, something about 'If we somehow found a way to produce a whole army of these I would be unstoppable'" Karin said, handing a folder to Naruko.

She at first took note of a full body image.

It was of a pale woman chained to a table, arms seeming to be mechanical in nature, she had a rather healthy figure, green eyes matching the colour of the acid breaking down mass that was the walls nearby and Hair a mix of purple and red. She was awake in the picture, and seemed to be struggling in her bonds, showing the set of sharp fangs that lined her mouth.

*Folder*

Subject Name: Acrid

Gender: Female

Abilities: Mechanical arms hold the capabilities of both robots, such as the oil and fire generation, strong magnets for retracting metal weapons and the production of drones and the "Han-d Hammer". Sweat, spit and blood all highly acidic and she also seems to contain a disease that spreads quickly and can be spread by air, luckily the disease dies off quickly.

Other notes: All attempts at reprogramming the CPU fused to her brain have all ended up unsuccessful. DNA used in the changing of forms to that of a human was found in the pod containing the test subject, unknown if subject will gain anything else.

*Folder end... well that's all the stuff you need to know*

"After you took the village over, no one was here to keep an eye on Acrid, and with her intelligence she eventually got out." Karin said.

"Wait. I took the sound village over more than three years ago and she just got out now?"

"That is one thing we don't know about; she got really aggressive before the chunnin exams and, as I've said before, when you took everyone except me and Tayuya there really wasn't a way to watch her, as the camera was melted by acid. The only thing we could do we get her some food, which was easily slid through the door." Karin said.

Naruko just sighed.

"I'll go and find her."

And so Naruko left the underground labs, following the trail of Hammer strikes, acid burns and Cleaver chops in the landscape. Sadly there was not much info she could get out of the Taken Ninja, with half of them being no-where near the carnage that was happening and the other half being incapacitated.

Naruko was eventually led outside, with the signs of aggression weakening as she got further away. She summoned a few watchers to search the landscape as she stayed up in the trees.

'Well she could be anywhere now, it may take a while.' Naruko thought as she pulled out the information folders on Acrid.

*A few hours later*

Naruko was impressed, with the watchers searching out the area there still hadn't been a sight of Acrid anywhere.

The only thing she saw was random animals.

Naruko suddenly stood up as she watched through her bird minion's eyes as a deer lots its head by a meat cleaver, which seemed to boomerang to wherever it was thrown, a moment later she caught her first true sight of the experiment, who seemed to have recovered some varied clothing from her sound village slaying, which seemed to be a basic black t-shirt and a lab coat, with one of the sleeves cut off and blood surrounding the ripped part.

Acrid walked to the deer, cleaver covered slightly in blood from the rather unclean slaying method, and started dragging it by its back legs.

Naruko caught up to Acrid, who unknowingly lead her to a cave entrance. Naruko took a peek inside, her eyes going wide as she looked on at the event in front of her.

Acrid was throwing a glowing flame from her palms, searing the deer, but next to her was something much more surprising.

A little girl.

With hair matching Acrid's, but a charcoal black in eye colour. The child looked rather thin, and wore another looted shirt which seemed to cover her entire body. Her skin was also rather pale, a mix of lacking sunlight and natural paleness.

The child at that moment was sitting on a rock, looking in awe as the older woman cooked the animal in an unconventional way.

Naruko watched as Acrid stopped her flame onslaught and pulled out another meat cleaver from nowhere, slicing into the burnt corpse of deer and pulling out a piece of meat, it was cooked, if not mostly burned.

She passed the piece of deer meat to the child, who took it into her tiny palms before looking at Acrid as if waiting for confirmation. Acrid just nodded with a slight smile, which the child accepted and began to bite into the meat with her young but sharp teeth.

Naruko was distracted; the whole happening was just too heart-warming.

She was brought back to reality by a cleaver being thrown into the wall she was hiding behind, Acrid had noticed her.

She pulled herself out of the cave, dodging another cleaver tossed at her. She looked as Acrid pulled hammer from the air and looked at the child, motioning her head to a rock, which the child quickly shuffled behind.

The female experiment charged, the construct hammer swung wildly as it cracked the ground Naruko was standing in moments before.

"Calm down! It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you!" Naruko tried to explain, only to get a more aggressive strike aimed her way.

Acrid one handed the hammer, and let lose a flame-oil combination onto the head, before starting again on the onslaught.

Naruko's dodging kept on, leading the enraged hammer wielder into the forest, the varied trees not stopping the strikes, with most of them felling if they got in the way.

The Princess of Taken, with her ocean of energy keeping her on a good defense, was running strong. Acrid on the other hand was not doing too good. She was very worn out, and with the fact she was barely fed, giving most of the food given to her she gave to her child, she eventually began slowing.

Acrid gave one last swing, the blow getting blocked by a simple grab.

She gave one last glare, before falling forwards and into the arms of Naruko.

*Later (and in Acrid's sorta point of view I guess)*

Acrid woke to the giggling of her child and the crackling of a wood fire.

"And then Eruko came in, with a look of shock on her face was hilarious, looking at me and Toriel faceplanted into those pies was just too much for her!" A voice said, enticing a larger amount of giggling.

Acrid blinked, her eyes gaining focus to the sight of the cave she made camp in, with a wood fire illuminating the area.

She looked and saw that the woman she was fighting sitting next to her, her laughs mixing in with her daughter's

Naruko looked to see Acrid awake, staring at her.

"Awake now? I'm glad." Naruko said to the woman.

Acrid felt weird hearing the warmth in the other woman's voice, something she had only heard from herself when talking to her daughter. The child who at that moment jumped into her embrace and hugged her tightly.

Naruko smiled watching the child hug her mother and just kept silent.

*Latererererererererererererererer(er)*

Night had fallen, with Acrid's daughter falling asleep in her mother's arms.

"Who are you?" Acrid said suddenly, her voice being a smooth growl.

"I guess I haven't introduced myself. The names Naruko, Leader of the Taken and I guess the reason for your escape being as easy as it was, but with your skills you didn't really need much of my help anyway." Naruko replied.

"How would you help with my escape?" Acrid grumbled.

"Well, I guess that would start with over three years ago, when I put Orochimaru under my control."

The name Orochimaru made Acrid growl.

"Do not speak the name of that monster in front of me or Monsee." Acrid threatened.

"You need to keep calm, you might wake up your little girl" Naruko warned.

Acrid did so, and when she was calm Naruko continued.

"When I took him, the village went down with him, so I got a small army of drones that barely work without my orders, the reason why you could take most of them out easily, and you got the perfect chance to escape."

The mother nodded, cuddling her child tightly which the little one unconsciously returned.

"I told you my side, may I hear yours?" Naruko said simply.

Acrid sighed, knowing that this was coming.

"I have been experimented on all my life, even before that snake man found me. Moving from lab to lab on various planets just to see what drug or disease they could put in me, to see if it could kill the 'Acidic Beast'. Nothing worked; in fact it just made my acids stronger. One day when I was in transit to another lab, the ship was orbiting over a planet when a humanoid that we called Providence took control of it, crashing it into the planet and scattering the cargo all over the planet. This event threw my cage out into the place, I was eventually found by something unexpected."

*flashback and storytelling at the same time*

Acrid paced around along the cage, spitting out the vile disease into the outside in attempt to stave off the inhabitants of the planet.

Suddenly the door started churning as it slid open, showing the carnage of the planet's natural life, Acrid looked and saw two robots, clicking at each other before turning to Acrid.

"UES CONTACT LIGHT SURVIVOR. THIS HAN-D UNIT AND CO WORKER C.H.E.F UNIT REQUESTS ASSISTANCE IN THE TAKING BACK AND DEPARTURE OF THE UES CONTACT LIGHT, RESPONSE?" The HAN-D unit robotically replied,

Acrid replied with a groan and just exited the cage, which HAN-D took as agreement.

*flashback end*

"I travelled with those two machines, which as time went on, seemed to get more efficient in their arts of destruction, working over their guidelines. Even in my primal state I found to call them... friends. They shared recovered cargo we used to survive; we fought through that planet together. We eventually made it back to the UES Contact Light which had crash landed on the planet and faced Providence, our teamwork led to our success and we made it off the planet."

"Sadly with me just being a beast, and those two being robotic goofs we didn't take it into consideration that maybe a ship with multiple holes in it wouldn't travel in space too well. We had to get into one of the smaller stations used for living quarters and ejected it off the ship. We crashed on this planet and I awoke to that man, leering at me like I was some new toy to play with."

"He did just like all the scientists did, but much worse. He tore apart my friends for their abilities, took DNA from one of the ship's crew members and put it into me, turning me human. Then he removed my arms, grafting these mishmashes of parts into where they were, placing the CPUs of my companions into my brain, trying to use them to control me!" She growled out, looking at one of the machine hands and watched it swivel around.

"Then three years ago he decided what he was going to do. All attempts to control me had failed and they wouldn't work, so he did the next best thing, make another me."

*Flashback... again... also kinda disturbing too.*

"Well, my little experiment, if nothing else is working; I just start all over again. With something that would help me achieve my goals." Orochimaru cackled as he pulled out a syringe filled with a white fluid.

"This is the seed of a man called Itachi Uchiha, who killed his own clan. I was planning on transferring my soul into his brother's body, to take the power of his eyes. But that plan might not work, so I'll just create my own body, using you and Itachi as a template, to create my immortal body!" He laughed as he plunged the syringe into Acrid.

*Flashback end*

"He left that day, leaving his little apprentice to check if I was pregnant, I was. They fed me a little more slop, ready to kill me after I gave birth so they could mold my child into a perfect body for his twisted dream."

"But then things changed, only two girls came, feeding me through the door as I broke their ways to see me, I would have killed them if they came in." Acrid growled, causing Monsee to stir, Acrid decided to whisper so Monsee could rest more.

"I gave birth to little Monsee and with me not seeing Orochimaru I was scared he was planning something even more terrible for my little one. I needed to get out, but with Monsee so young it might have been too much. So I waited until she could walk and talk on her own and I made my escape." Acrid finished.

"You did a good job chopping your way through my mindless ninja very well indeed I must say, luckily the competent scientist ones were elsewhere. Who was going to make my cool gadgets otherwise?" Naruko said quietly with humour in her voice.

Acrid smiled, showing off her sharp teeth.

"Now I can let you go if you want. You could go out with Monsee and never come near this place again." Naruko said seriously

"Or you could come and live in my base, there is another child there too and plenty of people that could be very good role models for your daughter. There is also plenty of room too."

Acrid thought about it for a while before coming to an agreement in her mental battle.

"I'll come with you."

"Great, now I have to go and talk to my cousins, the ones who were feeding you, about this whole problem being dealt with." Naruko said.

"But that can be in the morning, it's late and I'm sure you haven't had rest in a while."

And Acrid did just that, falling asleep with Monsee snuggled tightly into her body.

 **Hey, this one was really long... worth.**

 **Anyway, there was a little bit of disturbing stuff in there, but quite a bit of heart warmth there too.**

 **If you guys didn't get this reference, it is the game Risk of Rain, and has been taking up quite a bit of my time.**

 **So I'm going to orbit n' stuff.**

 **Cya**


	25. Chapter 23: In One Fell Swoop?

Princess of Taken

Chapter 23: In One Fell Swoop?

*FOD Base*

Naruko was annoyed, with all this waiting for key events to happen, and for her to stop them, she just sat down on the throne all day, or wrote new ideas down for her to go back to later.

'Which I can't do because the freaking Akatsuki is confusing!' She thought.

'Wait, why don't I just do it? If I take out the Akatsuki now I could get on with other things! Yeah, Akatsuki, get ready for a fight!' She cackled inside her head, pulling out Willbreaker and, for extra flourish, used it to cut a portal into reality, which she jumped into.

*Rain village, I guess the main Akatsuki base*

Kakuzu was smirking underneath his mask; his profits had gone up extremely well!

All thanks to selling photos of the new Deidara secretly to Jiraiya for his 'Research'

Losing those two hearts via explosions when she found out was worth it.

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew past him as a rip in space opened in front of him, revealing a chitin robed teen wielding a sword and a wicked grin on her face.

Naruko looked at Kakuzu and his money.

"I'll pay you to work for me; I literally have a pile of gold that belonged to a king."

Kakuzu just looked emotionlessly at Naruko for a moment before saying,

"How much would you be willing to give me?"

"Enough that you could use those notes in your hands as toilet paper."

"You got yourself a deal girl; you do whatever it was you are gunna do here." He said simply as he walked into Naruko's portal.

'Well I guess that's another member down.' She thought as she went further in, throwing out a few watchers to find the other ones.

'Wow, this is a really nice carpet.' She suddenly brought up in an off-thought, then proceeded pull the carpet from the floor, rolling it up and putting it in her pocket dimension. Underneath she saw the note Kyuubi left for them and laughed loudly, before getting back to work.

That work being destroying her enemies, the trolliest ways possible.

And so she went on, punching doors open in search for the others in the Akatsuki. Her havoc caused them to find her first.

First it was Itachi and Kisame came in, Itachi's face neutral as his teammate grinned wildly, swinging Samehada, only for the shaving blade to be blocked by Willbreaker.

The sword made an attempt to drain the power in the sword, but as soon as the taste of the blackness touched it, the sword jumped out of Kisame's hand and ran out the door.

This caused Naruko to grin; she swung her blade again, ending Kisame's life easily as she did not wait for his shock to subside.

Itachi just watched as Naruko turned to him.

"Are you going to try and kill me now?" Itachi asked emotionlessly.

"No, I'm just gunna slap you." Naruko said simply.

"With this pink glove into that portal behind you." She said as she quickly as she combined a silent activation of a portal with a slap, sending him reeling into the portal.

*Other side of the portal, shortly before its opening*

Acrid and her daughter were in a hot spring for the very first time and while that might not be surprising the more exciting thing was her companion.

"So technically I'm an un-aunt now?" A female Sasuke asked.

"I suppose you are." Acrid said from next to her, the spring waters doing nothing to the robotic arms she had.

"One thing I can say is that you and Itachi, even if he wasn't really connected, make a really cute child." Sasuke said, smiling slightly.

Acrid returned the smile while she watched Monsee giggle slightly from the compliment.

Suddenly a portal familiar to both older females opened above a corner of the hot spring and threw out a red cloud decorated cloak wearing figure, causing a loud splash as it hit the water.

A few moments later a now female Itachi gasped out of the water.

Sasuke just stared slightly

'I want to kill you so bad right now. But you have a daughter and I won't take you away from that.' She thought to herself.

"Well Itachi, how do you feel about being a girl?" Sasuke said aloud, grabbing the attention of the new female.

"S-sasuke?" Itachi said, slight emotion flickering across her face.

"Correct, now come and hug your daughter." She said, a creepy grin on her face.

"Wait what?" Itachi said suddenly, getting tackled by Monsee, who seemed to understand.

"Other Mama!" Monsee said gleefully.

Itachi just resigned to this fate as her mind went on lockdown, Monsee snuggling into her new, healthy breasts.

*Back with Naruko*

'Well, three down today, others to go!' She thought.

Suddenly a set of doors opened, revealing Tobi and Deidara.

Naruko took one look at Deidara and opened another portal before sending a somewhat lustful wink her way. Deidara just blushed and instantly jumped through it.

"Yknow, I can feel your power. You act like an idiot very well but I can just feel your malice." Naruko called to Tobi.

Her reply was the swirling of gravity as the man disappeared.

'Time to troll my cousin... maybe get some more power.' She laughed inside her head.

*Wherever Nagato was chillin', Rain Village(?)*

Nagato couldn't comprehend what was happening.

One of his Group died, another was slapped into a portal, another two jumping in portals of their own accord and the one assisting him in the success of the operation, Madara freakin' Uchiha, just bailed out!

Not to mention Hidan and Konan had been missing for like three years!

"How can one person take out multiple S ranked Nin with no trouble at all?!" Nagato screamed out, the only ones hearing him being the Paths under his control, who seemed to sweat-drop even without actual lives of their own.

"Well they could have the combined energy of the nine, three and one tails beasts swirling through them along with the power of an actual god. Tell me cousin, how does it feel getting wrecked." Naruko cackled from in front of the crippled Uzumaki.

Nagato at that moment tried to defend himself using his paths, placing all six in front of him to create a wall.

He ordered the Animal Path to summon some more defenders, only for Naruko to laugh.

"Summoning? Here's a little fact for you, most of the summons are under my control now."

As she said this a summoning smoke cloud appeared, revealing pitch black animals, their eyes glowing white.

"That includes yours." She finished.

Naruko just stood there as three paths were taken out, two by mauling, those paths being Asura and Naraka, and the other being the Animal Path getting reverse summoned into the summon dimension.

Nagato watched in anger as Naruko just stared with a cheeky grin, the look giving him a 'you really gotta try harder than that' vibe.

So he tried, sending the Deva Path to attack with Bansho Ten'in to bring her closer in order to absorb her soul with the Human Path, Naruko avoided it by using her power to push away from the gravitational field.

What she did do in retaliation of that was release Willbreaker from her grip, the increasing force coming from Nagato's Path sending the blade flying towards it at a highly unnatural rate.

The Path would have been disabled, were it not for the Preta Path placing a large barrier orb just in time for the blade to crash into it.

Naruko called the blade back to her hand, her grin getting wider as she felt another link click into her mind.

"Now let me introduce my new little puppet, I must thank you for that." She laughed, as a portal sent in the new Converted Animal Path, a noticeable change being a head of pitch black hair.

"Funny thing is, I still feel a link with you! Which means I can snuggle in and do this!" She called as she pointed to the other remaining paths, that fell to the ground as if puppets that had their strings cut.

Suddenly, they started getting back up in a Jelly-like manner, and shuffled towards Naruko, heads lolling around uselessly.

Nagato grit his teeth as he felt the Path's connections get out of his control, his problems getting from bad to worse as he was pretty much useless without his Paths.

"Looks like you're having a bad time," Naruko chuckled as she slowly stepped towards the crippled Uzumaki "I'm not going to kill you, can't really do much when I'm in main control of your other bodies, I'll probably help you though, that masked dude in your group would probably kill you so I'm just going to take you with me."

She moved Nagato through a portal along with his paths, leaving her alone in the Akatsuki base.

'Now there is one more thing I need to deal with.' She thought.

*Shortly later*

"Well that is a very large statue." Naruko whistled to herself

In front of her stood the Gedo Statue, containing five tailed beasts extracted from their Jinchuuriki.

She quickly leaped into the air, bringing Willbreaker above her head and plunged it deep into the head of the statue, cracks formed, and the signs of shattering quickly encasing the husk-like stone as a bright glow was coming from it.

Naruko felt the increase of power and laughed as the feral forms of the tailed beasts joined with the mass of dark energy.

Suddenly the whole statue exploded, sending Naruko back to the ground with force. She activated her glide to try and slow her landing, yet even so there was a slight cracking sound, making her wince

'welp, that was my legs.' She thought weakly.

After checking she didn't have any major injuries, she turned to look at the now crushed statue to see a group of people consisting of six females and three males.

"Whoa did we get out? How Lucky!" A petite woman with purple hair and basic hunter garb said in a bubbly tone.

"Chomei? Is that you?" A girl with mint coloured hair and orange eyes said. She also wore a Waterfall Village headband, showing her to be a ninja.

"If sister got her Jinchuuriki back too, that must mean... Yugito! Are you ok?" A woman with a blue fire styled hair a Heterochromia pair of eyes consisting of green and yellow Irises said taking note of a woman on the ground. She wore a Warlock robe, proof of her light using capabilities.

"I'm okay, Matatabi, just confused." The one known as Yugito said. She wore a Cloud Village headband on her blonde hair, and a pair of plain black eyes.

"Hmph, I look human. Not very good but I'll deal with it." A man with fire coloured hair and matching orange eyes grumbled. He also wore a Titan Set, proving his Light capabilities and strong physique.

"I must say having legs is quite peculiar, but pretty cool though!" A teen with arc blue hair and grey eyes said in a mixed tone, he wore a set of hunter garb too. He seemed to be testing out his new legs as he jumped in place.

"I don't really have anything to say about this, not to you guys anyway." A blue haired and eyed male mumbled out as he walked away from the group, he also wore a titan set.

Naruko knew this group to be the tailed beasts that were already in the statue, except the two headband wearers which seemed to be the two and seven tailed Ex-Jinchuurikis

Suddenly an overload of heavy chakra blew across the cave along with an evil giggle.

A woman stood atop the largest piece of statue rubble. Her hair was a pure white, with two rabbit-like horns adorning her head.

"Heheheh, my son may have sealed me away, but now I'm out again I, Kaguya Otsutsuki will bring peace to this world in any way possible!" She laughed.

Naruko coughed, getting the attention of entire group including Kaguya.

"Yes well, how would you do that Kaguya?" She asked.

"I will put the entire land under a Genjutsu! I will give everyone the world they desire, in their own heads!" She answered.

"Ok... well if you did that now it wouldn't work out, because of the whole aliens invading... trying to kill everyone and take over the planet sort of thing." Naruko rambled.

Kaguya didn't really hear this as she cackled on, her monologue going on and on.

"No one will stop me from achieving true peac- wait did you say aliens?"

"Yes, but I almost have them dealt with."

"Then I will just do it later!"

"I would probably stop you afterwards, peace sounds pretty cool, but if you did the whole 'put everyone in a Genjutsu plan' eventually the aliens would send a bigger army we couldn't fight back against and the whole planet you want peace on would be dead."

"... What can I do about peace then?"

"Lady... peace isn't really a thing that you can get forever, because eventually some guy is going to go out of his way to destroy it. Plus right now a peace is sort of happening anyway, with the ninja fighting the Aliens they don't have the time to fight eachother."

"I... You make a really good point." Kaguya finally said, deciding to agree with Naruko.

Naruko felt a tug on her chitin robe and looked down. She saw a girl of about five years of age.

Her hair was grey, with two canine ears adorning it. Her eyes were a gemstone purple, yet if you looked close enough there was a set of rings and tomoe.

The craziest thing was the ten, fluffy grey tails flickering gently on her back, coming through a hole in a robe similar to Kaguya's

"Miss Dark Blade? I feel safe near you; your sword feels so warm." The girl said softly as she tried to climb onto Naruko's back which had Willbreaker on it.

Naruko didn't say a word, and just gave the tiny girl a boost onto her shoulder, who sat there like a parrot.

Kaguya watched the event unfold before she couldn't take it.

"Well, I suppose the Ten Tails is yours." She said.

Naruko was trying hard not to scream about how cute the little one was and didn't say anything.

Tobi decided to come in at that time in a swirl of a portal, along with Zetsu, only to get grabbed by the face, tossed into the air, and slapped like he was a tennis ball into a portal.

The only thing he saw was a glint of pink.

Zetsu decided to just drape himself over Kaguya, who decided to do nothing about it.

*I guess an end, with all the things that happened.*

Naruko, Princess of the taken, was finally pronounced Queen (By Herself). With a vast army at hand she wrecked many a fool, driving back the combined threat of the Fallen and Cabal.

Afterwards, she pretty much chilled out, working on other science things for the hell of it.

Kaguya, after the aliens were thrown back away from earth, decided to sneak on one of their fleeing ships and took control of the forces.

She thought that if peace was already there without her, she would try her moon plan on another planet.

It worked, but shortly after the entire Cabal species was called off when they tried throwing flowers at their enemies, she returned back to the Ninja Earth shortly after, and spent her time with the tailed beasts which she called her grandchildren.

Acrid got together with Itachi, the couple being quite a good match when they got to know each-other, Monsee certainly agreed with this.

Sasuke found out about her clan and the events that caused their downfall and forgave Itachi. It took a while for her to forgive Tobi, who decided to renounce that name and went on to be Obita when the glove slap landed her right into the same hot spring Itachi,Sasuke and Acrid were resting in.

That ended pretty well, Kyuubi thought she was pretty hot and they got together too.

That was pretty much it. Ninjas went back to doing Ninja things, but if things got a bit too out of hand Naruko decided to give a big nope, stopping the wars before they started.

 **So it was the end for Naruko's story...**

 **Nah, not really.**

 **It's about to get real interesting now!**

 **Prepare for many things, cuteness! Dreams! Some crazy *redacted* I would think normal people could think of when they get high.**

 **There will be Genderbending of epic proportions! There will be nerfing and scaling them up to maximum op-ness at random times!**

 **There will also be unseen private bed parties. And maybe Naruko will finally get that harem she "secretly" dreams of, which consists of one person right now.**

 **Anyway, Returning to orbit now, you guys (and girls... I guess) take care.**

 **Cya.**


	26. Sequel Out Go Read It

Dear Completionist...

AKA person who read this all the way.

The Fanfiction is done, but there is a sequel out... if you enjoyed my brand of chaos... I suggest you go read, review, and whatever else you want to do with your life because I don't control you...

The Fanfiction's name is 'It's A Taken World', you can find it on my account.

There is already ten chapters uploaded...


End file.
